Una muerte por un futuro
by Light path
Summary: La última batalla contra Madara no hizo más que iniciar la guerra. Novato estrenando fic.
1. Prologo

¡Buenos días! ¡O noches! JEJE este es un fic 100% mío y si hay algún parentesco con otro fic háganme saber por favor.

**Prólogo: "Futuro"**

El estruendoso ruido de la tormenta no le dejaba escuchar ni su respiración, la nieve que arrastraba el viento le impedía ver más de a dos metros de distancia. Sus pasos eran lentos y pesados, arrastrando sus pies por la nieve que le llegaba hasta poco antes de las rodillas.

No sabía cuanto tiempo había caminado hacia la nada donde se encontraba, mirara por donde mirara todo era blanco. Siguió caminando recto durante lo que parecieron horas.

Entonces la tormenta pareció ganar fuerza, el joven llevó su mano a su cabeza evitando que la capucha de su capa expusiera su rostro, fue entonces cuando vio una luz acercarse, le alegró saber que alguien estuviera vivo, pero cambió de parecer cuando notó quien era.

- Ya pensaba que nunca llegarías - Habló el hombre con una lámpara en la mano

- No vine a hablar contigo - Advirtió el joven

- Lo se, no eres el primero que viene a hablar con él -

El hombre se giró y retomó el camino por donde había venido, el encapuchado lo surgió de cerca, pronto llegarían a su destino.

Pronto divisaron una montaña y decidieron apurar el ritmo, pasó el tiempo y la tormenta no aparentaba mostrar cansancio, parecía que cuanto más se acercaban más fuerza tenía, cuando llegaron a la base empezaron a rodearla hasta encontrar una cueva donde ingresaron sin apuro.

- Sigue el túnel y pronto llegarás con él, yo los dejaré solos -

El joven observó la caverna, solo pudo ver un punto luminoso que marcaba su objetivo, lentamente caminó apoyando su mano en la pared, ansioso llegó al final del túnel, iluminado por una fogata, ésta era observada por un anciano de alrededor de 80 años, el muchacho prosiguió a sentarse en frente del viejo, miró como su arrugada piel colgaba de sus brazos, como sus huesos se dejaban ver a causa de desnutrición, como unas pocas canas caían de su cabeza, como sus andrajosas ropas habían perdido brillo tras años de desgaste, como sus ojos llenos de dolor y pena se veían perdidos en el recuerdo.

El gastado hombre miró de reojo a su visitante, suspiró cansado y susurró.

- ¿De verdad crees que puedes cambiar esto? -

- Si, solo debes decirme que salió mal -

El viejo rió por lo bajo - Estás mucho más seguro que los otros, incluso más seguro de lo que estuve yo al venir aquí-

- Ya no tengo miedo - Respondió - De todos los futuros posibles tú eres el único que logró vencerlos, pero hubo un error y por eso ya no queda vida aquí -

- Me pasé los últimos 50 años de mi vida buscando un sobreviviente… no encontré a nadie y ahora estoy aquí esperando que vinieran por esperanza… sabes que no puedo decirte que pasará en tu futuro a menos que ya lo tengas planeado -

- Si lo se, ya he empezado -

- ¿Qué sabes del chakra negro? -

- Todo, Ootoko me lo a explicado -

- Bien, entonces ya sabes los riesgos de controlar al Juubi -

- Si no retiro el chakra negro de Ootoko y sus hijos es posible que el Juubi controle a alguno de ellos -

- Irá por el más débil de corazón, ¿Sabes qué significa que estés aquí? -

- Si… que él está en algún lado, ¿Pero tu solucionaste todo eso antes verdad...? ¿Qué ocurrió? -

Los ojos del anciano se hundieron en el sufrimiento, traicioneras lágrimas caían por sus arrugadas mejillas sorprendiendo al viajero, su semblante cambió a uno de susto cuando el viejo empezó a toser violentamente, el chico se levantó dispuesto a ayudarle, pero el hombre lo detuvo al instante.

- ¡No me toques! ¡El mismo individuo no puede ocupar un solo punto! - Gritó advirtiendo al muchacho, el viejo procuró tranquilizar su respiración antes de contestar la pregunta que le había hecho, recostándose en la fría roca de la cueva - Yo… creí que entendería… creí en sus palabras… que no me impediría morir por la paz de este mundo… pero se interpuso entre el que debía ser mi asesino y yo… -

- ¿Ella…? - Preguntó confundido.

- Al final se la llevó la muerte y yo perdí el control liberando al Juubi… después todo fue un caos, muerte destrucción… la luna se hizo pedazos cuando el Juubi regresó a su cuerpo… el mundo se alejó del sol dejando lo que vez ahora, nieve y hielo… te sorprendería saber que ahora estamos dónde una vez fue Sunagakure - Acabó el viejo.

- Aún no… -

- Que te halla podido decir eso quiere decir que tu futuro a cambiado, que hay una posibilidad de que no ocurra esto - Serraba sus ojos - Salva a Tsunade… - Susurró - Tendrás que llamar la atención de Sano… - Casi no se le escuchaba, su compañero empezó a acercársele - De verdad me sentí feliz cuando descubrí que realmente eran mis hijos…- Dijo en su último aliento.

El joven se sentó a su lado observando a su yo futuro, se preguntaba de quien estaría hablando, si de alguien de su pasado o de su presente.

Se retiró del lugar, saliendo al frío mundo. Un hombre lo esperaba en la salida.

- ¿Disfrutaste destruyendo el mundo? - Preguntó con odio el muchacho.

- En realidad no lo hice yo… - Contestó secamente, sorprendiendo a su interrogador - Ya te enteraras - Finalizó cerrando sus ojos.

El encapuchado vio como el cuerpo de aquel hombre se desarmaba en miles partículas luminosas, elevándose al cielo como luciérnagas al vuelo, sin ser arrastradas por el viento.

Se quedó mirando hasta que la última chispa de luz desapareció. Abandonó ese sitio sin mirar atrás adentrándose en la violenta tormenta. Su silueta se hacía cada vez más pequeña y difusa, pronto abandonaría esa roca donde presenció la muerte del único ser vivo de ese mundo.

Nota: Este es mi primer fic, si si si si, grcias por leerlo y lo voy a ir actualizando mientras alla reviews, así que nos estamos leyendo.


	2. Cap 01: El pasado

Discalimer: Naruto no me pertenece, pero ya lo sabían, ha ¿no? Bueno ahora si.

Holaaa! Si se sorprenden de leerme tan rápido es que ya llevo 2 capítulos adelantado, lo que me deja rezando para que no se joda la compu - jajajajaj - Agradezco los reviews que me dieron, y me presento cordialmente ante Warminadore - Sempai y ETOLPLOW-KUN - Sempai. mnkdracoin y Shyno238 les agradezco sus comentarios, y para este último le afirmo su enunciado, en realidad llevo escribiendo 2 años (eso está explicado en el, heeee… ¿link se dice?) jeje bueno… que disfruten.

Instrucciones:

- ¡Kyaaaaa, comentaron mi fick! - Grité con voz de colegiala (habla el personaje).

¡JOPUSH!**: **Sonido producto de un cachetazo.

- ¡**Debes controlarte amigo! **- Me dijo Dark Path (habla Kyubi u otro demonio)

- "Uno ya no puede bromear en este lugar"- (pensamiento de personaje)

- _¡Cállense y pónganse a escribir, mierda! ¡O los mato como hice con __Path of Reality!_- Nos amenazó Dream Path (Recuerdos o sueños)

**Cap. 01: "El pasado"**

_Una niña de 10 años pelinegra yacía arrodillada en el suelo llorando, viendo como unos niños maltrataban la muñeca que le habían robado, pateándola, lanzándola por los aires. Vio como se alejaban riendo mientras intentaban que un perro se hiciera con su juguete._

_Aumento su llanto cuando perdió de vista a los ladrones con el único objeto de su familia que no la lastimaba, que no le hacía ver visiones de sus padres muertos. La masacre de su clan le traía pesadillas cada noche y solo con su juguete podía conciliar el sueño. Comenzó a llamar a su hermano sabiendo que no la ayudaría, él prefería entrenar todo el día a estar con ella, pero aún así era la única familia que le quedaba._

_Se asustó al escuchar que alguien la llamaba, lentamente levantó su mirada hasta posarla en un rubio de su misma edad, tenía moretones en su ojo izquierdo y en su mejilla derecha, también le sangraba la nariz pero no parecía importarle, allí parado en frente de ella solo estiraba su brazo entregándole su preciada muñeca._

_- ¡Toma!... Es tuya, ¿no? - _

_La niña no contestó, solo tomó su muñeca tímidamente._

_- Esos inútiles siempre molestan a los más chicos, pero a ti ya no te molestarán -_

_La pelinegra se limpiaba las lágrimas, nunca nadie la había ayudado antes._

_- Gra… cias - Logró decir entrecortadamente. _

_- No hay problema - Contestó el rubio mientras se sentaba a su lado - Tu eres la hermana de Sasuke ¿verdad? -_

_La Uchiha asintió silenciosamente, abrazando a su muñeca._

_- Ya veo… Yo me llamo Naruto - Concluyó al fin, regalándole una amplia sonrisa._

_Ella se sonrojó ante la acción del rubio, su temperatura subió y su corazón empezó a acelerarse, intentó responderle pero solo lograba tartamudear algunas palabras._

_- Y-y-y-yo s-soy … - Logró balbucear. _

_- Si lo se - Respondió, sin quitar su sonrisa - Vamos, te acompaño a tu casa - _

_El chico se levantó y le tendió su mano, ella sonrió ampliamente mientras aceptaba el gesto, nunca se había sentido así._

_

* * *

_

Un hombre completamente vendado, estaba sentado en posición de loto en el centro de lo que parecía un sello circular, rodeando el circulo había extraños símbolos escritos en la piedra, dentro del sello éste se dividía en tres círculos, el más cercano al borde tenía dibujos de las distintas fases de la luna, el segundo circulo estaban escritos los dieciséis puntos cardinales, en el circulo del centro se formaba una espiral donde estaba el extraño sujeto, al lado de él se erguían 2 columnas de un metro de alto. Las sombras de los tres parecían dirigirse aleatoriamente hacia las imágenes del sello, deteniéndose cada sombra en una imagen en específico.

El hombre parecía estar tranquilo, inmóvil como las columnas a su lado, cualquiera diría que estaba en un estado de meditación tan profundo que incluso los más grandes seguidores de Siddharta tendrían envidia. Pero la verdad era diferente, aunque su cuerpo estaba inmóvil y no parecía estar perturbado, su mente era un tornado.

Se llevó una mano a su rostro sujetándola con fuerza pronunciando un grito de dolor, como si se estuviera a punto de explotar la cabeza. Lentamente empezó a salir de su posición de loto, parándose con dificultad.

- Sigue intentando… no te dejaré salir… - Susurró con la respiración entrecortada.

-** Jejeje, yo no estaría tan seguro…con cada visión te haces más devil… **- Escuchó dentro de su mente.

- Eso crees -

- ¿Con quién hablas? - Interrumpió un anciano que salía de las sombras. Vestía una túnica amarilla que le llegaba a los tobillos, y un mato que rodeaba su hombro y giraba en su cintura.

- Con nadie… no importa - contestó el hombre vendado

- ¿Qué averiguaste? -

- Nada con mucha relevancia, solo aseguró lo que ya sospechábamos -

- ¿Seguro? Yo estoy se guro de que mientes - Dudó el viejo.

- Solo que todo se arruinará por culpa de una persona -

- ¿Te dijo quien? -

- No, al parecer es alguien de mi pasado, pero no estoy seguro -

- Que lástima que no recuerdes naaaaaada de tu pasado…25 años y solo recuerdas los últimos 9 - Dijo de forma irónica el anciano, sabía que el joven ya había recuperado la mayor parte de su memoria, pero parecía que prefería hacer de cuenta que no recordaba nada.

- Eso no importa, mientras descubramos de quien se trata lo antes posible este mundo sobrevivirá, mientras tanto iré a Soragakure no Sato (_Aldea_Oculta en el_Cielo_) a ver si puedo hacerlos entrar en razón -

- No creo que logres mucho con ellos, esa aldea se convirtió en poco más que una biblioteca flotante - Dijo el anciano con notable rencor

- Que te hallan expulsado de allí no quiere decir que sean idiotas - Se burló el joven.

- ¡Inténtalo si quieres, no lograrás nada! -

- Ya veremos -

* * *

Aunque solo hace unas pocas horas había amanecido, el sol brillaba imponente en el cielo, una mujer de 25 años de edad caminaba de regreso a Konoha, su hogar, pensando si así podía llamarlo, "hogar", ese sitio donde residía no se había transformado más que en un lugar donde dormir, como una cueva en la noche, desde la última batalla contra Akatsuki las cosas habían cambiado mucho, el detener a Madara no detuvo la 4º Guerra Ninja, de echo no hizo más que empezarla, y aunque el líder de esa terrible organización ya no existía, tanto sus planes como sus objetivos seguían en pie, manejados por otra mano. Ese lugar donde ella se hospedaba no hacía más que traerle recuerdos, de lastimarla a través de ellos, la pelea contra Madara le había arrebatado algo a ella, o más bien a alguien y por mucho que lo intentara no podía más que recordar.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al ver a lo lejos la gran puerta de su aldea, esa que varios años atrás estaba abierta invitando a quien quisiera a entrar en sus terrenos, pero ahora cerrada y vigilada las 24 horas del día, se imponía fuertemente para impedir que cualquier intruso entrara. No pudo evitar verse a si misma junto a su equipo, regresando de una misión comentando de lo cansados que están o que ya deseaban llegar a sus casas, pero nuevamente se vio interrumpida, ya que sintió al menos por un segundo un aura que reflejaba la sed de sangre. Hizo como si no lo hubiese notado, caminó tranquilamente pero sin bajar la guardia, no la sorprendía que la estuvieran asechando, no era la primera vez que la atacaban al regresar de alguna misión.

Siguió caminando hasta se detuvo bruscamente al sentir que alguien se movía a sus espaldas, reaccionando a tiempo se giró esquivando un zarpazo que iba dirigido hacia su cabeza, rápidamente tomó el brazo de su atacante y lo estampó contra el suelo, para luego pisarlo hundiendo el piso y matándolo en el acto.

La jounin se quedó observando el cuerpo mutado de su atacante, éste estaba cambiando, volviendo a su forma humana. Si la forma mutada era repugnante, su forma humana era deplorable, al destransformarse la mayoría de sus músculos había desaparecido mostrando una evolucionada desnutrición. Era extraño como funcionaba el nuevo sello maldito creado por Orochimaru y modificado por Kabuto, parecía que este nuevo no dependía de las emociones del portador, sino de la constante alimentación del mismo, pero al parecer la comida ingerida de los portadores no era suficiente para la cantidad de energía que utilizaban, otra diferencia era que una vez inserto el sello no había vuelta atrás a menos que el portador muera, sino era imposible identificar el cuerpo.

- ¿Así que los zombies de Kabuto, he?- Dijo mientras se ajustaba sus guantes para luego levantar la vista y mirar seria a los compañeros del recién caído, contando unos 6, que al parecer, la tenían rodeada en un circulo -Personas sin cerebro cumpliendo sin problemas las ordenes de su amo, ¡no son más que animales!-

El grupo de seres la observaba con deleite, desesperación, mientras chillaban y rugían como animales hambrientos, incluso algunos babeaban con sus lenguas fuera de sus bocas, era obvio que solo la miraban como un pedazo de carne, ni siquiera se preocupaban por la muerte de su compañero. De improvisto uno de ellos se abalanzó rápidamente hacia su objetivo pero, fue recibido con un codazo en la frente, lanzándolo contra los árboles, aunque eso no detuvo su viaje.

El ver el fallido ataque de su compañero no hizo más que aumentar la excitación de los monstruos creados por Kabuto, gritando y aullando más fuerte que antes, lo único que lograban era aumentar la irritación de la kunoichi.

- ¡Ya cállense y ataquen maldita sea, que no tengo todo el día!- Gritó harta de tanto ruido, haciendo que los 5 mutantes restantes se lanzaran al mismo tiempo.

* * *

- ¡Y por eso es que debes ir, ¿ya estás contento? ¡Y no se ni para que mierda quieres que te dé la razón de porqué te elegimos a ti!- Decía un hombre de unos 47 años detrás de un escritorio, escoltado por 2 personas, un anciano y su secretaria, que al parecer estaba molesto, pero todos sabían que aunque esa no era la forma más tranquila en la que podía estar, la persona con la que estaba hablando era una de las más irritantes de la villa.

- Es que si lo que se busca es una alianza con Konoha lo que menos intentarían es mandarme a mí- Respondió un joven de alrededor de unos 25 años, que llevaba una capa totalmente descuidada y rasgada color negro, un pantalón jounin (más largo) sucio de color marrón oscuro, una remera negra sin mangas que dejaba ver sus brazos bien trabajados y una máscara, que era más parecido a un casco, completamente blanca que le cubría la cara e incluso sus ojos y el pelo.

- ¡¿Pues ya te lo expliqué, o no? ¡La base del trato de la alianza es que ellos nos devuelven el pergamino sagrado que nos robaron hace años y nosotros te mandamos a ti!- Gritó el hombre ya cansado de la notable falta de comprensión del anbu. - ¡Ahora quiero que te largues, y vallas a Konoha!¿Entendido?-

- ¡Si señor!- Dijo antes de dar media vuelta para irse, pero… - Eemmm… ¿Puedo comer antes?- dijo mientras giraba su cabeza solo para ver un gran puño que se le acercaba al rostro, pero antes de que lo matara desapareció en una bola de humo.

- Rokudaime-sama ¿De verdad es buena idea mandarlo a él?- Preguntó el anciano.

- Si, aunque puede llegar a ser desesperante, no creo que cause problemas- Contestó la persona con más cargo en la villa.

- No nos referíamos a eso- Respondió preocupada la mujer del grupo - Si no al hecho de que en cierta forma no estamos cumpliendo el trato con Konoha, si ellos se entran de que…-

- No se enterarán- Interrumpió el hombre con seguridad - El consejo de Konoha no ve más allá de sus deseos, mientras Sack muestre su poder no habrá problemas- Dijo más tranquilo - Además el trato es beneficioso solo para Konoha y no estoy dispuesto a aumentar por 1000 su fuerza destructiva -

- Espero que tengas razón, no sería bueno que empiece una guerra entre Kagegakure y Konoha, sobre todo ahora que Akatsuki nos nombró como enemigos- Mencionó el anciano.

Seguía el camino a la salida de Kagegakure absorto en sus pensamientos, se había quitado el casco por el calor que éste le producía evitándole pensar con claridad, analizaba lo que le había dicho su Kage, las razones de la asignación a esa misión eran vagos, aunque no se quejaba, él tenía una misión aparte y ahora, gracias su misión actual, sería mucho más censillo completarla.

En la puerta gigante se encontraba mujer de 23 años, su cabello era castaño claro, estaba recogido de forma redonda en su nuca y tenía clavado 2 sembon, su vestimenta era igual a la de Sack solo que su pantalón era azul oscuro y que estaba mucho más cuidado que el del anbu, sus ojos estaban cerrados.

- Al fin llegas Sack, ya me estaba aburriendo- Dijo sin abrir sus ojos.

- Si bueno, tenía hambre y me tuve que recuperar del shock por ver toda mi vida frente a mis ojos- Respondió sonriéndole a su compañera - Sempai me contagió el gusto por hacerlo enojar -

- Un día de estos los va a matar de verdad- Comentó la castaña abriendo sus ojos marrones claros que, dependiendo de la luz, podían pasar por verdes. - Ponte la máscara antes de irte-

- No te preocupes Hitomi, además yo soy el segundo al mando del escuadrón, así que no puedes darme órdenes- Dijo sabiendo que a la kunoichi le molestaba que alardeara con su rango.

- ¡Solo te lo recordaba idiota, no sería la primera vez que te olvidas!- Respondió con notable molestia.

- Jeje, me atrapaste- contestó nervioso rascándose la nuca - ¿Para que has venido? Dudo que sea para despedirme-

- Ya quisieras, vine para recordarte la misión que taichou te pidió que hicieras-

- Ah sí, no te preocupes, no pienso olvidármela- Dijo mientras se colocaba su máscara y se tapaba con la capucha de su capa - Después de todo, no todos los días visitas el pueblo natal del capitán del escuadrón anbu y futuro líder de Kagegakure-

Nota: JAJAJAJAJA INTRIGAA! Y esto respondiendo Warminadore - Sempai XD, ya que según mis lecturas, si no hay intriga me aburro XP. En cuanto al capi no se como se le dice al Kage de Kagegakure (no creo que sea "Kagekage"). Nos leemos dentro de una semana o dos.


	3. Cap 02: Sack Vlad Rais

Discalimer: Naruto no me pertenece, pero ya lo sabían, ha ¿no? Bueno ahora si.

Como nadie comentó decidí dejar la acción para el siguiente capítulo, pero igual estoy feliz por los nuevos lectores que me sumaron a su lista ^-^. Gracias! Y yo sigo sin entender del todo como funciona el coso este (soy un ignorante desde ahora lo llamaré "word") donde se escribe o edita el texto original. Porque cada vez que quiero poner doble espacio, cuando lo guarda, me lo deja como un espacio simple. Si alguien me ayuda (es que no me gusta poner esas lineas entre los cambios de espacio y de otra forma de como separarlos no sé) les agradesco. Disfruten.

**Cap. 02: "Sack Vlad Rais" **

_Respiraba con dificultad por las heridas en su pecho. Poco a poco iba perdiendo sus sentidos, ahora mismo no podía mover su cuerpo. Se preguntó por que diablos había ido a ese lugar. Se rió ante tan estúpida pregunta, después de haber peleado contra el Godaime dejándole una herida mortal, había escapado rumbo a la zona donde debía estar su hermana menor._

_¡Tenía hermana! Se decía en el camino ¿Cómo pudo haberlo olvidado? Esa pregunta también era sencilla de responder: lavado mental. Básicamente le habían robado esos recuerdos, creyendo así que podrían convertirlo en una máquina de matar. Pero esos bastardos se llevaron una gran sorpresa al ver a su preciada arma en rebelión. _

_Pero ahora su vida se estaba acabando, agonizando se ponía a repasar el día. ¿Cómo podría alguien dejar que unos locos experimentaran con su pueblo? Cuando recordó a su hermana y los años que vivió con ella, sintió un inmenso odio hacia sus líderes, pero el odio cambió a miedo cuando su Kage le informó de que su hermana y un escuadrón de 100 shinobis habían sido enviados a la base de Akatsuki con el fin de que experimenten con ellos. Ahí mismo le atravesó el pecho al Godaime con su mano y escapó._

_Cuando llegó a la guarida de esa maldita organización tuvo que enfrentarse con un centenar de ninjas. Herido de muerte llegó a donde tenían cautiva a su hermana, la joven de no más de 15 años estaba atada en una mesa y gritaba por ayuda._

_Vio como un hombre tapado por las sombras lo observaba con indiferencia, lentamente levantó su mano hasta la altura del hombro y abriendo su mano lo inmovilizó._

_Mientras caía al suelo escuchó los gritos de su hermana, éstos fueron acallados por el sonido del metal chocando y ruidos de pelea. ¿Era posible que alguien lo estuviera ayudando? Se rió al pensar en ello. Sería absurdo hacer eso, él nunca se había preocupado por nada ni por nadie, podía incluso matar a sus propios compañeros si se lo pedían o incluso suicidarse. Pero eso había cambiado en tan solo un día. _

_Recordar a su hermana le había devuelto su humanidad ¿Eso querría decir que cambiaría su forma de vivir? No lo sabía, pero aunque fuera extraño para él, le gustaría comprobarlo._

_Su vista se empezaba a hacer más oscura y borrosa, solo logró distinguir una mancha negra que le hablaba._

_- ¿Quieres vivir? - Le preguntó esa mancha._

_- Hi…Hitomi - Logró decir._

_- Ella esta bien, tú eres el que me preocupa - _

_- Has lo que quieras - _

_- Si quieres vivir no olvides quién eres -_

_Entonces sorprendiendo al moribundo, un inmenso dolor se generó en su pecho, al mismo tiempo que sentía como un extraño líquido se expandía por todo su cuerpo._

_De un momento a otro su visión cambió, ahora estaba en una habitación llena de agua y escombros de metal y piedra. Creyó haber muerto cuando una increíble crakra con una cantidad inmensa de odio se hizo presente en la habitación._

_De la oscuridad se hicieron visibles un par de ojos rojos que lo observaba con una mezcla de desagrado y diversión._

_El miedo que sentía impedía que saliera corriendo, sus piernas estaban palarizadas y su cuerpo temblaba como el agua bajo sus pies. Pero una voz lo tranquilizó a su espalda._

_- No te asustes - Dijo un joven de su misma edad sujetándolo del hombro en símbolo de confianza sonriéndole amistosamente - Sólo no olvides quién eres -_

…

Así abrió sus ojos, despertando de su recuerdo.

- "En unas semanas serán 7 años" - Pensó sin prestarle mucha atención por donde caminaba.

Y producto de su falta de cuidado, se tropezó con una piedra cayendo de geta al piso.

- ¡Es la cuarta vez que me pasa hoy! - Se quejó levantándose con dolor.

- Es que eres un idiota - Le contestaron por detrás.

Sin prestarle mucha atención al último comentario, dirigió su mirada al camino que debía seguir, notando que éste se dividía en 3. Rápidamente sacó un mapa para poder guiarse. Pero al segundo le creció una gota gigante en la cabeza.

- ¿Y ahora? -

* * *

- ¿Aún no llega? - se quejó una rubia de grandes pechos, que más que molesta parecía preocupada - Me parece raro que tarde tanto -

- No se preocupe Tsunade-sama, Sakura sabe cuidarse sola, no creo que le halla ocurrido nada - trató de tranquilizarla Shizune, su pupilo, pero fallando en su intento.

- Eso no ayuda, ella se ha distanciado de todos, no habla con nadie excepto que esté relacionado con alguna misión, está más fría, me preocupa -

- Es cierto pero no podemos hacer nada - Contestó tranquilamente ninja copia Kakashi - El método que eligió para sobrepasar su dolor, quizás no sea el más conveniente, pero aún así le funciona en cierta forma, al menos ahora está en movimiento y se alimenta -

- Pero eso no favorece su vida social, se queda encerrada en su mundo aguantando todo su pesar sola, ni siquiera habla con Ino - interrumpió el otro portador del Sharingan, Sasuke Uchiha, vestía un uniforme juunin común, la única diferencia es que tenía el símbolo de su clan en la espalda.

- Como si no tuvieras relacionado con ello - Dijo el anbu insensible de Sai que mostraba la risa falsa de siempre, ganándose una mirada de odio por parte del Uchiha.

- ¡Ya basta ustedes dos! - Gritó la rubia, molesta por las continuas peleas entro los dos hombres pálidos.

La discusión hubiera seguido si no fuera porque escucharon unos golpes en la puerta de la oficina de la Hokage. Todos se giraron para ver a la tan esperada kunoichi.

- Al fin llegas Sakura, tardaste bastante para dar un simple mensaje - Saludó la Senju regalándole una sonrisa a su alumna.

- Solo tuve un pequeño retraso cortesía de Akatsuki, nada importante - Respondió sin quitar el semblante serio con el que había entrado - ¿Para qué me mandó a llamar? -

- "Siempre al grano" - Pensaba mientras se acomodaba en su silla - Tengo una misión de espionaje para ustedes, recientemente nos han informado de un ejercito de Akatsuki se dirige hacia aquí, creemos que han acampado a una distancia de 100 km al este pero no estamos seguros. Al parecer se están preparando para atacar, queremos saber cuantos son, cuando atacaran y como, así podremos adoptar un método de defensa o en otro caso emboscarlos.- Explicó mientras observaba a los restantes miembros del equipo 7.

- ¿Cuando salimos? - Preguntó la peli rosada

- Dentro de una hora -

- Bien me da tiempo para un baño - Dijo antes de salir de la oficina.

- Nosotros también nos retiramos - Exclamó el peliplateado para después desaparecer junto con los otros dos hombres.

La Godaime de Konoha dio un gran suspiro, su cara seria cambió a una de cansancio, se llevó sus manos a la frente y se apoyó en su escritorio, era estresante es Hokage en estos tiempos de guerra, siempre pendiente de la vigilancia, preguntándose cual sería la mejor opción si sufrían un ataque, preguntándose algún shinobi estaría herido y si debía enviar ayuda, ya no se podían hacer misiones simples sin enviar a algún jounin o chuunin, los genin ya no podían salir de la aldea sin la escolta de otro shinobi además de su sensei. Todo había cambiado mucho, la gente vivía con miedo encerrados en sus casas, parecía que todos esperaban que vinieran a atacarlos. Ella sobre todo, incluso ahora se preguntaba si había tomado la decisión correcta, ¿hubiera sido mejor directamente atacarlos? El factor sorpresa ayudaría, pero sería muy arriesgado, no estaban seguros de cuantos eran, conociendo a Akatsuki podrían ser de cientos a miles.

Miró de reojo a Shizune, notando la preocupación de ésta - Ya puedes irte Shizune, ve y descansa - Ordenó al fin, girando hacia la ventana para observar la aldea, y se quedó ahí hasta que su alumna se fuera, al momento en que la peli negra serró la puerta, Tsunade se levantó de su asiento y colocó su mano en el vidrio - No te preocupes, voy a proteger esta aldea, no dejaré que Akatsuki le ponga un dedo encima, ¡lo juro! - Proclamó a los cielos.

Se dispuso a sentarse para terminar su papeleo cuando entraron los ancianos del consejo Homura y Koharu

- Tsunade, nos han informado que ya llegó la respuesta de Kagegakure - Empezó Homura.

- Queremos saber cuales serán las acciones que tomarás sobre el anbu que enviarán - Siguió Koharu al instante.

Tsunade suspiró resignada, ya estaba cansada de discutir con el par de vejestorios, y ahora mismo estaba agotada así que no hizo más que seguirles la corriente, quizás así se irían rápido.

- No haré nada - Respondió sencillamente, sorprendiendo a los viejos - Solo esperaré a que llegué y una vez aquí le diré sus obligaciones -

Los ancianos se quedaron perplejos a la simple respuesta de la Hokage, pero rápidamente cambiaron sus caras de sorpresa a uno de seriedad al notar cuales eran sus intenciones.

Koharu habló primero - Esto es algo serio, Tsunade, hemos consultado con el consejo y acordamos probar las capacidades de este nuevo integrante-

- También será sometido a un interrogatorio, de esa forma sabremos más sobre su villa y por si quisieran traicionarnos, lo que no sería una sorpresa - Añadió Homura.

- Pues… suerte con eso - Fue la respuesta de Tsunade, dispuesta a seguir con su trabajo, pero al ver que sus visitantes no se iban añadió - No creo que sea buena idea sabiendo que clase de persona es - Pero ese comentario solo aumento la duda en los rostros de los viejos - ¿Acaso no saben el nombre de la persona por la que están discutiendo? - Preguntó la Godaime, indignada por la molesta charla en que estaba participando, fue su sorpresa cuando no recibió respuesta alguna de parte de los miembros más viejos del consejo - De acuerdo - Dijo mientras buscaba un archivo entre los montones de papeles que ya había firmado - Aquí está - dijo sacando un archivo negro, el cual comenzó a leer.

- Su nombre es Sack Vlad Rais - Pronunció sorprendiendo a los consejeros al escuchar semejantes apellidos - perteneciente a los clanes Vlad de parte del padre y Rais de parte de la madre, ambos clanes caracterizados por su salvajismo a la hora de pelear y por sus actitudes sádicas en el momento de acabar con sus enemigos, aunque ambos clanes tienen métodos diferentes, los Vlad optan por matar a sus victimas con sus propias manos ya que poseen una capacidad muscular mayor a la humana normal al igual que su velocidad, los Rais por otro lado utilizan la nigromancia haciendo que los cadáveres ataquen a sus enemigos además de otros atributos. Sack, aunque sus métodos están inclinados a los del clan de padre, posee las capacidades nigromantes de su madre -

- El historial de este chico es un tanto traumático - Advirtió la Hokage antes de seguir - A loa 12 años de edad, Sack mató a su padre cuando vio como éste asesinaba a su madre, nadie sabe por que motivos asesinó a su propia esposa pero conociendo al clan Vlad se podría deducir uno solo: Placer. Después de este acto Sack quedó bajo la tutela de sus abuelos paternos, a los cuales unas semanas después se los halló ahorcados en su habitación. Al parecer el chico los mató después de discutir con ellos. Según su confesión se lo merecían por llamar puta a su madre -

- Después no hay más información acerca de su vida privada, solo una lista de misiones y sus actos en ellas, como por ejemplo que para su tercera misión, su equipo fue capturado a excepción de él, como respuesta Sack hizo uso de sus capacidades nigromantes para revivir a unos muertos y les ordenó a matar a todos, incluso sus compañeros - La Godaime se detuvo un breve momento para observar el miedo que reflejaban sus dos consejeros - El resto es parecido y no cambia hasta el día en que asume el Rokudaime, después de eso hay un cambio radical en todo el sistema militar de Kagegakure y Sack es ascendido a segundo capitán de las fuerzas anbu como pago por haber asesinado al Godaime - Finalizó.

- ¿y una persona como esa tiene al…? -

- Si - Contesto seriamente la líder de Konoha, interrumpiendo la pregunta de Homaru - Así que buena suerte con sus pruebas -

- Ha, y por último… quiero que mantengan todo esto en secreto ¿de acuerdo? -

Los ancianos no contestaron sólo se retiraron dejando a la mujer tranquila.

* * *

La ojiperla caminaba hundida en sus pensamientos, estuvo así un buen rato cuando una voz la llama despertándola de su hipnosis.

- Te estas quedando cada vez más sorda Sakura - Escuchó a su lado.

Sintió alivio al notar que quien le hablaba era Sai.

- Digamos que no puedo evitarlo - Fue su respuesta.

- Deberías hablar con alguien, el aislamiento no te conviene -

- ¡¿Por qué?¡A ti parece funcionarte! - Dijo molesta sabiendo a donde llevaba esa discusión, por un momento había esperado que siendo Sai no tocaría tema, pero al parecer era mucho pedir, ya estaba harta de que siempre le dijeran lo mismo.

- De acuerdo no volveré a hablar de eso - Contestó el pelinegro sin cambiar su rostro sonriente, dejando un silencio que cada vez le era más incomodo.

Siguieron su camino sin decir nada hasta llegar a la salida de Konoha donde los esperaban los demás participantes de la misión.

- ¿Están listos? - preguntó Kakashi mostrando su ojo serio.

- Si - respondieron sus tres compañeros.

- Bien, vamos - Dijo antes de desaparecer seguido de sus ex-alumnos.

* * *

- Creo que me perdí - Observó un encapuchado mientras miraba un mapa.

- Si serás idiota, ¿Acaso no sabes leer un mapa? - Escuchó atrás suyo.

- Si se, es que… no estoy seguro - Dijo agachando la cabeza - Es que este mapa no muestra ese camino - Se quejó señalando la ruta desconocida ya que él veía 3 y su mapa mostraba 2.

- Habrán hecho esta nueva ruta para facilitar la llegada de refuerzos - Nuevamente la voz a su espalda

- Nunca entenderé los métodos de guerra ¿Eso no facilitaría la llegada de tropas enemigas? - Preguntó cambiando de tema.

- ¡Acaso importa solo sigue el maldito camino que ya estás atrasado! - Gritó su acompañante

- Tranquilízate Kana-chan - Dijo dando media vuelta para observar a una pequeña zorra de una cola que lo miraba con odio y una vena en la frente - Si te enojas mucho te saldrán canas - Bromeó tocándole el hocico con un dedo índice.

La pequeña kitsune harta del comportamiento de la persona debía acompañar mordió el dedo que tenía en frente, haciendo que el encapuchado sacudiera con fuerza su brazo para que lo soltar mientras lloraba producto del punzante dolor de su dedo. Luego de un millar de sacudidas, giros y gritos de dolor, la kitsune dejó libre el dedo cayendo al suelo sobre sus patas, cosa que no pasó con el dueño del dedo, que por la fuerza que utilizaba dio varios giros sobre si mismo cayendo de culo al suelo.

- Eres mala Kana-chan - Se lamentó llorando y sujetando su sangrante dedo.

- Jódete - Fue su respuesta.

- Bien, ahora ¿por dónde debo ir? - Dudó mientras se incorporaba, viendo que su dedo ya se había curado. Pero en el momento que se decidió, una estruendosa explosión se hizo oír a la distancia, sorprendiendo a los viajeros, que a los segundos que pasaron pudieron devisar una columna de humo no muy lejos de donde estaban. El encapuchado sonrió - Bueno, al menos ahora sabemos a donde ir -

- Habla en singular, solo vine a decirte que sensei me nombró a mí como el contacto entre tú y él, no tengo que estar todo el tiempo contigo "por suerte" (pensó), solo hasta que tengas un pergamino con la información que te pidió, yo voy a estar cerca, así que cuando lo consigas solo llámame -

- ¿En seriooo? ¿Que has hecho para que te mantenga alejada? ¿Otra vez entraste a su cama mientras dormía? -

- ¡Cállate baka! ¡Yo no hice nada, esto solo es una prueba de resistencia! -

- Si no tuvieras tanto pelo diría que estás sonrojada - Se burló antes de salir corriendo en la dirección que llevaba a la reciente explosión.

* * *

- La vida es un dulce - Comentó un hombre vendado a los shinobis que estaban heridos en el piso - Si no pueden saborearlo se les acabará rápido y no lo notarán -

Sus enemigos no parecían escucharlo, ¿y como hacerlo? La mayoría tenían los huesos rotos y los suertudos estaban inconcientes.

Golpeó a uno de los ninjas en la nuca con la funda de su catana, ésta estaba rodeada de cadenas impidiendo que se pudiera desenfundar.

- He estado viajando por muchos lugares últimamente, algunos donde nunca irán, tienen suerte de que esté de humor - Y diciendo sus últimas palabras se fue caminando tranquilo.

Al cabo de un tiempo se detuvo en un campo lleno de césped y se recostó para descansar.

- Al final ir a Soragakure no sirvió de mucho, aunque al menos pude hacer pensar a los viejos - Serró sus ojos un momento y dentro de su mente pudo ver a una persona que lloraba oculta bajo sus mantas - Quisiera saber… - Dijo somnoliento - Que hacer para que dejen de llorar -

- **Tú eres el que está llorando **-


	4. Cap 03: Un arma formidable

— Disclaimer se dice gil, la otra vez pusimos "discalimer" ¿Qué mierda es "discalimer"?

— _Y bueno, que querés, era nuestra primera vez ¿A parte quién dijo que había que ponerlo en todos los capítulos?_

— **¡Esa no es escusa! ¡Hay que hacerlo bien, sino después nos tenemos que bancar las burlas!**

— _**Raro**_

— **¡**HHAAAAA! –. Gritaron los tres y se abrasándose al mismo tiempo, mirando a quien halla pronunciado esa palabra. Cerca de ellos estaba una persona sentada en el suelo liberando un aura maligna mientras repetía una y otra vez la misma palabra.

— _¡¿Y a éste que le paso?_

— Quedó así desde que leímos el comentario número 5.

— _¿La que nos daba consejos?_

— **Si, yo el segundo consejo no lo entendí.**

— Yo tampoco.

— _**¡RARO! — **_Todos se asustaron al notar como el aura oscura empezaba a comerse el espacio donde estaban, como si estuviera viva se expandía por toda la habitación.

— ¡DIOS, VA A EXPLOTAR!

En un acto de locura aquel hombre comenzó a arrancarse el pelo de la cabeza mientras maldecía al mundo entero. No se salvaba nadie, desde el gato del vecino hasta el verdulero de la esquina.

— _**¡Es la sexta vez que una mujer me dice que soy "raro" la reputa madre! ¡Que mierda decís que sos novata si tenés como 15 fics! ¿¡ Sabes donde me meto tus consejos! —. **_Y con los ojos en blanco, baba saliendo de su boca y medio pelado por los pelos arrancados, prosiguió a bajase los pantalones.

— ¡PARENLÓ!

— _¡LA SENSURA, LA SENSURA!_

— **¡PARÁ BOLUDO QUE HAY PIBES LEYENDO!**

Una vez atado, amordazado y más dócil gracias a los tranquilizantes para caballo, sus compañeros acordaron en encerrarlo en el armario hasta nuevo aviso.

— _Pobre, siempre fue malo con las críticas._

— Es que antes nadie nos criticaba.

— **Eso no quiere decir que se lo tome como si fuéramos un nene, ya tenemos 18 por favor.**

— _Además son de gran ayuda… ¿Al final hace falta pones el Disclaimer en cada capítulo?_

—Ya te dijimos que no sabemos, pero por si las dudas:

Disclaimer: Ya saben lo que va a acá... ¿Cómo que no saben? Eso de que Naruto y ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece y bla, bla, bla. ¿Ya se acordaron? Haaaa viste que sabían.

* * *

**Cap. 03: "Un arma formidable"**

_Él la acercó a su cuerpo de 16 años abrazándola por la cintura. Ella unió sus labios con los de él tirándolo del cuello. Ambos cayeron en la cama sin despegarse aumentando la pasión, hasta que la falta de aire los obligó a separarse. El rubio comenzó a besar el cuello de la morena sacándole diminutos gemidos, siguió bajando hacia a pechos lamiéndolos y mordiendo sus pezones aumentando la excitación de su amante._

_Intentó bajar más por su vientre pero unas manos bloquearon su paso ocultando su sexo, observó a su amada riendo al ver la cara de vergüenza que poseía la chica._

— "Algo está mal"_ —. Se escuchó como un siseo en la habitación. Pero solo la pelinegra pareció escucharlo_

_Se acerco para besarla creando una batalla entre sus lenguas, ella abrazó su espalda mientras aumentaba su temperatura. Pero era demasiado caliente, el cuerpo del chico la quemaba ¡Demasiado caliente! ¡Como su se estuviera quemando viva! _

_Se separó del chico bruscamente, alejándose por el daño que le causaba tanto calor. Cuando volteo para mirarlo, él la sujetó de las muñecas con una fuerza descomunal, ella sentía como su piel ardía por el contacto, forcejeó para liberarse, pero su atención se posó sobre el cuerpo del joven que sangraba por heridas que antes no tenía._

— _¿Por qué? —. Preguntó agachando su cabeza, ocultando los ojos con su flequillo — ¿Cómo pudiste…? _

_El rostro de la joven se llenó de terror cuando el rubio levantó su cabeza revelando sus vacíos ojos, con todas sus fuerzas se liberó cayendo de la cama, como un rayo se dirigió a la puerta tratando de escapar. _

— "¡Despierta!"_ —. Volvió a escuchar esa misma voz._

_Trató de abrir la puerta en vano ya que estaba con llave. Entonces sintió como alguien le respiraba en la nuca._

— ¡Misaki!

_Con miedo fue girando hasta ponerse cara a cara con aquel fantasma. — Por favor Naruto, perdóname…— comenzó a rogar, mirando al suelo, temiendo ver su rostro — Y…y…yo no…_

_Pero mientras observaba el suelo un pedazo de carne calló a sus pies empapándolos en sangre. Rápidamente levantó la vista, para ver como la piel de su amor se desarmaba como si fueran seda dejando caer sus músculos. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, mientras en su mente deseaba despertar de esa tortura._

— _¿Cómo pudiste…? — Yo no… —. Dijeron al mismo tiempo._

— ¡MISAKI UCHIHA DESPIERTA! —

— _¡¿Cómo pudiste dejarme pudrir ahí? —. Gritó sujetándola del cuello._

— _¡Yo no pude hacer nada!_

…

Se despertó en un grito de dolor que termino en llanto mientras abrasaba sus piernas, asta que sintió como unos brazos la abrasaban a ella tratando de consolarla.

Se dejó abrasar recostándose en el cuerpo de su mejor amiga, mientras ésta le acariciaba su cabello y la apretaba contra su pecho.

— Tranquila, ya pasó —. Dijo su compañera de una forma tan serena que más que amiga parecía una madre.

Tranquilizándose se fue separando de ella volviendo a sentarse en la cama. Lentamente se limpió las lágrimas.

— Gracias Ino… la maternidad se te da bien —. Dijo dirigiéndole una sonrisa a su rubia amiga.

Rieron al mismo tiempo como si el reciente acto no hubiera ocurrido. Pero no duró mucho, dejando el silencio que caracterizaba a la morena.

— ¿Volviste a soñar con él? —. Preguntó la rubia preocupada

La Uchiha no respondió al instante, primero se recostó boca arriba acompañada por Ino que se recostó a su lado.

— Si pero… esta vez fue diferente.

— ¿Quieres hablar sobre eso?

— No.

Ino se levantó poniéndose encima de Misaki observándola con seriedad, esperando que cediera a su pregunta, pero la pelinegra solo la miraba con la misma seriedad que ella.

Resignada dio un largo suspiro, para luego esconder su cara en los pechos de la Uchiha.

— ¿P…pero que diablos haces? —. preguntó sonrojada.

— Si salieras con otros chicos no tendrías tantos problemas con los sueños —. Dijo la rubia sin salir de su escondite.

— ¡Ya he salido con otros chicos y todos eran unos idiotas! —. Gritó indignada tratando de sacar a Ino de su ubicación actual.

— Bueno…—. Levantó su cabeza unos centímetros fuera su refugio — Siempre puedes probar algo nuevo —. Agregó guiñándole un ojo, y de forma pícara.

— "Ya es suficiente" —. Pensó la pelinegra, una cosa era que la obligara a salir con chicos, pero otra muy diferente era que se le insinuara. Rápidamente le lanzó su almohada dándole de lleno en su cara, prosiguió cambiando de lugar quedando ella arriba cosa que aprovechó para escapar al baño.

Ino se quitó la almohada sonriendo divertida, se levantó de la cama dirigiéndose a la puerta del baño —. Misaki, tengo que ir al hospital así que te dejé el desayuno en la mesa.

— ¡Está bien! —. Se escuchó detrás de la puerta, mezclado con los sonidos de la ducha.

— ¡Mientras te bañas piensa en lo que dije! —. Dijo la rubia mientras se iba.

— ¡No lo haré! —. Gritó desde el baño dando por terminada la conversación.

Una vez dentro de la ducha dejó que el agua limpiara su cuerpo y sus culpas. Había vivido junto a Ino desde hace 4 años, y ella siempre sabía como hacerle olvidar sus sueños, aunque sea por un momento.

— "¿Cómo pudiste?"—. Oyó resonando en su cabeza, acto reflejo se abrazó a si misma.

— ¿Acaso fue mi culpa?

* * *

— "¡lo juro!" —. Esas fueron las ultimas palabras que escuchó, abrió lentamente sus ojos tratando de acostumbrarse a la luz del sol, para ayudarse levantó su mano derecha a la altura de sus ojos haciéndose sombra, estuvo en esa posición hasta que sus ojos ya no le ardieron y prosiguió por sentarse, — "Me quedé dormido" —. Pensó, recordando como hace unas horas se había recostado en el césped para descansar. Rápidamente se puso en pié, debía seguir su camino, completar su misión, era importante, o al menos para él, debía ir a Sunagakure, ver a Gaara, contarle el actual objetivo de Akatsuki, se dispuso a partir hasta que una voz se hizo presente en su cabeza — "¡lo juro!" —. Las últimas palabras que escuchó de la mujer que vio sus sueños — "Ojala fuese un sueño" —. Se corrigió mentalmente ya que esos "sueños" que tenía cada vez que serraba los ojos, en realidad eran sucesos que estaban ocurriendo en ese momento, o quizás, que ya habían ocurrido. Volvió a recordar la voz de esa mujer, no pudo evitar notar que había un deje de tristeza en sus palabras, aunque también de determinación. Levantó su mirada al cielo y dijo — No te preocupes… todo terminará pronto —. Para luego desaparecer.

* * *

Saltaba desesperadamente de rama en rama, esquivando un si fin de kunais y shurikens, lanzados por el ejército de nukenins de Akatsuki, lo peor de todo era que debía cargar a Sai en su espalda, ya que el anbu había sido herido por un jutsu de fuego dejándolo inconciente y gravemente herido. En condiciones normales lo hubiera curado al instante, pero ahora estaban siendo perseguidos por centenares de ninjas. Saltó a la sima de la copa de un árbol para esquivar un fuuma shuriken que amenazaba con cortarla en dos, siguió su camino hasta que sintió un extraño alivio al ver a los dos portadores del Sharingan que estaban delante suya en una posición contraria a la de ella. Una vez que Sakura pasó a su lado, ambos jounin realizaron una combinación de sellos acumulando chakra en sus estómagos para luego exhalarlo formando cada uno una bola gigante de fuego, que luego se unieron en una más poderosa que triplicaba su tamaño.

Los miembros del ejército de Akatsuki no se esperaban semejante ataque de parte de solo dos personas, la gran mayoría logró esquivar el mortal jutsu pero los menos afortunados murieron carbonizados junto con los árboles que alcanzó el fuego. Viendo que su estrategia no había surtido el efecto que esperaban, los ninjas de Konoha tomaron la retirada hacia su aldea, si lograban llegar a tiempo, tendrían una oportunidad. Al poco tiempo alcanzaron a Sakura, notaron que ésta estaba muy cansada y con poco chakra, así que en un último intento de detener el avance de sus perseguidores Kakashi formo una serie de sellos y gritó — ¡Suiton: Suiryūdan no jutsu (misil dragón de agua)! —. Al instante un dragón de agua se formó del suelo para impactar a de lleno a sus enemigos, pero cuando creyó haber logrado vencer a el grupo de nukenins un nuevo enemigo se presentó.

Eran los experimentos de Kabuto, y si los hubieran contado dirían que eran unos 200, todos con un solo objetivo: matarlos. Sin pensarlo dos veces, Sasuke activó su Mangekyou Sharingan eterno fijando su mirada en sus enemigos, los cuales fueron consumidos por el fuego negro llamado Amaterasu. Pero tuvo que cancelar su línea sucesoria cuando noto como una de esas bestias intentaba atacarlo por el lado derecho. El Uchiha saltó hacia atrás esquivando el ataque del hombre mutado, que rápidamente se lanzó con las fauces abiertas dispuesto a comerlo vivo, el pelinegro desenfundó su chokuto y en un simple movimiento cortó en dos la cabeza de la bestia.

Más adelante Sakura escapaba lo más rápido que podía, solo le importaba llegar rápido a Konoha y llevar a Sai al hospital. Escuchaba los gritos que hacían los monstruos de Kabuto, lo que lograba aumentar su velocidad. Kakashi iba a su lado interceptando cualquier ataque que hicieran los monstruos sin mente, estaba herido en el brazo derecho que sangraba cada vez que lo movía haciendo más difícil su labor. De un momento a otro se les unió Sasuke que, aunque no pronunció palabra, se veía su enojo en su rostro.

Sakura se concentró en sentir los latidos de su compañero herido, logró captar un latido débil e irregular, si no llegaban pronto al hospital, ¡Sai moriría!. La desesperación de la ojiperla aumentó haciendo que flaquearan sus fuerzas y perdiera el control de su chakra resbalando de la rama donde estaba, se obligó a sí misma a no rendirse al cansancio, ya había perdido a alguien importante para ella, no dejaría que Sai se sumara a la lista, y acumulando chakra en sus pies logró saltar a tiempo llegando a una rama más alejada donde intentó reiniciar su huida, pero se sorprendió cuando no pudo moverse, había utilizado lo último que le quedaba de chakra. Miró hacia atrás para ver lo que le esperaba. Su ex-sensei y su ex-compañero de equipo saltaban para socorrerla, parecía no importarles que fueran seguidos por un centenar de monstruos indescriptibles, su mente se había consumido por el miedo, no quería morir.

Serró sus ojos rezando por un milagro que sabía nunca pasaría. Rezaba para que él apareciera y la rescatara como siempre lo había echo, para que la observara y con una sonrisa le asegurara que todo estaba bien.

— "¡Naruto!" —. Pidió dentro de su mente.

— ¡Katon Kajinheki no _Jutsu!_ (_Muro de Fuego_) —. Se escuchó como un eco sorprendiendo a todos. De inmediato un muro de fuego de 10 metros se elevó entre los monstruos y los ninjas de Konoha.

Sakura abrió sus ojos encontrándose con dos figuras encapuchadas enfrente de ella. Una tenía ambas palmas juntas, supuso que era quien había realizado el Jutsu, el otro parecía acumular chakra en su puño mientras lo movía hacia atrás.

— Fuuton: Dai Kamaitachi (_Gran Torbellino Cortante_) —. El segundo encapuchado dio un golpe al vació en dirección al muro liberando de su mano una poderoso torbellino de aire que, junto con el fuego, carbonizó todo lo que se le cruzaba, dejando un camino de cenizas de 20 metros.

Para sorpresa de todos, menos para los extraños, muchos enemigos aún estaban con vida. Si antes eran unos 200 ahora no eran más de 50. Todos salían por debajo de la tierra, como si hubieran presentido un ataque parecido.

— Aprenden rápido —. Dijo uno de los encapuchados — Cura al pálido, yo me ocupo de los animales —. Ordenó antes de saltar en medio de todos los semihumanos.

El encapuchado que se quedó empezó a revisar a Sai, notando el mal estado de este.

— Tiene demasiadas heridas no podré curarlo del todo —. Dijo mientras desataba una pequeña bolsa de cuero de su cinturón. — ¡Toma! Cómete una de tu color mientras yo lo mantengo con vida —. Agregó mientras le pasa la bolsa a Sakura.

Ella cogió la bolsa extrañada por la persona que tenía enfrente, cuando abrió el bolso, se hicieron ver unas píldoras de diferentes colores.

— Esto…

— Azúl es agua, celeste rayo, blanco aire, rojo fuego y marrón tierra —. Interrumpió el encapuchado posando una mano en el pecho de Sai — Bien amigo… Esto te va a doler.

De la mano del extraño empezó a salir un chakra naranja cubrió al anbu, éste comenzó a dar pequeños quejidos de dolor.

— Vaaalla, lo resiste bien.

— No es bueno demostrando emociones —. Contestó Sakura mientras comía una píldora marón.

— Eso puede probarse, mi nombre es Sack, también conocido como el ninja más odioso del mundo… Así que si quieres que tu amigo viva más te vale recuperar tu chakra rápido y ayudarme a curarlo.

Al mimo tiempo Sasuke y Kakashi observaban como la otra persona descuartizaba a los experimentos de Kabuto como si fueran mantequilla. Utilizando dos extrañas espadas, el encapuchado cortaba y desmembraba a quien se le acercara, las cabezas rodaban, los brazos volaban, las tripas caían y la sangre bailaba al compás del viento. Parecía un león peleando contra ratas. Los mutantes no tenían oportunidad alguna, pero eso no los detenía, sus primitivos cerebros solo procesaban las órdenes de su amo: matar.

Sin rendirse, las bestias lograron acorralar al espadachín en un pequeño círculo y ansiosos atacaron al mismo tiempo. El encapuchado no perdió tiempo y convirtiendo ambas espadas en una dio un giro de 360º cortando a todos en un radio de 1 metro.

Ya con menos enemigos comenzó a atacarlos uno por uno matándolos al instante, a los pocos minutos solo quedaba uno. Éste parecía una especie de gorila pelado y púrpura, sus brazos eran enormes y le llegaban al suelo haciendo que apoyara su cuerpo en ellos y que los usara para caminar como todo simio. Su cabeza estaba ovalada formando un hocico que terminaban en unos afilados dientes que no entraban en su boca. Al parecer lo único humano que le quedaba era el pelo negro y lacio que caía sucio de su cabeza.

El espadachín comenzó a reírse, parecía divertirse con la forma de ese monstruo. Sorprendió a todos cuando le habló.

— Jajajajajajajaja, hem, te reconocería aunque tu cuerpo estuviera comido por los gusanos Kazu… No me sorprende que hayas caído tan bajo —. Dijo con odio en sus palabras.

El semigorila pareció contestarle dando un feroz rugido al aire. Histérico comenzó a golpear el suelo, partiéndolo con cada puñetazo. El extraño se divertía aún más con el berrinche de la bestia y sujetando su espada con las dos manos se lanzó al ataque.

El simio pelado respondió dando un zarpazo dirigido a la cabeza de su oponente, pero éste lo esquivó con facilidad y ensartándole la espada en el estomago lo levantó por los aires y lo clavó al suelo, para luego agarrar su cabeza con las dos manos.

— ¡No mereces una muerte rápida ni digna Kazu, los traidores como tú no merecen perdón ni piedad, sé porqué Sempai te dejó vivo pero yo no seré tan bueno esta vez! ¡No habrá misericordia contigo!

Y con la última palabra prosiguió a tirar de su cabeza mientras que con su pié mantenía el cuerpo en el suelo, provocando que la bestia aullara del dolor de sentir su cabeza siendo separada de su tórax.

La bestia intentó liberarse utilizando sus enormes brazos, pero en un tronido que propusieron los huesos de la espina se dio cuenta que no podía mover su cuerpo. Simplemente siguió chillando hasta que su piel cedió al constante tirón al que era sometido, soltando litros de sangre que salpicaron la ropa del decapitador.

Kakashi y sus 2 ex-alumnos observaban aterrorizados como aquella persona arrancaba la cabeza de la bestia como si él mismo fuera un animal salvaje.

Sosteniendo su cabeza por su cabello como si fuera un trofeo, observó como éste volvía a su forma humana, y como si su acto fuera lo más normal del mundo guardó su premio en un saco de cuero y lo ató a su cinturón.

— ¡Woooow! ¡Somos los mejores! — Ovacionó el encapuchado que había terminado de curar a Sai junto con Sakura, antes de que alguien pudiera decir nada éste desapareció en una bola de humo.

— "¿Un bunshin?" — Se preguntó Sasuke al instante.

— "Parece que… ésta es la clase de sujetos que tendremos como aliados" —. Pensó Kakashi.

En un salto Sack llegó a la rama donde estaban los 4 shinobis.

— Parecía que necesitaban ayuda así que no me paré a preguntar —. Se excusó antes de que alguien le hablara — Como veo que todos están bien digo que vallamos a Konoha lo antes posible —. Ordenó como si nada, ganándose una mirada de disgusto por parte del Uchiha.

— "¿Quién se cree?"

— Creo que no nos han presentado —. Saludó Kakashi tratando de parecer calmado, Sack le daba mala espina.

— No hace falta que lo hagas, incluso yo se tu nombre Kakashi Hatake —. Dijo con un tono arrogante aunque fingido — Mi nombre es Sack y se suponía que tenía que estar en Konoha como hace una hora.

— ¿En serio? ¿Y para qué necesitaríamos a sádicos como tú? — Interfirió Sasuke, haciendo notar su disgusto.

— "Vaaaalla, que fácil es este tipo" Eso no te incumbe, y si no nos apuramos y llevamos su amigo pálido a un hospital, terminará muerto —. Contestó cogiendo a Sai de forma recostada — No se ustedes pero yo me iré adelantando — Finalizó antes de saltar camino a la villa.

— ¿Quién se cree ese tipo? Nos hablaba como si fuéramos sus secuaces — Liberó su furia el pelinegro.

— Tranquilízate Sasuke, no creo que sea buena idea pelearse con una persona capaz de cortarte la cabeza con sus manos — Le habló Sakura.

— Tiene razón, además creo que hay muchas cosas secretas sobre éste tal Sack —

— ¿A qué se refiere? — preguntó la pelirosa.

— No importa… quizás sea mi imaginación.

Los tres ninjas partieron rumbo a Konoha y al poco tiempo alcanzando a Sack que parecía hablar con alguien invisible.

— Sólo estoy siendo cortés, no creerás que voy a dejar a un aliado tirado en el suelo sin darle una mano, ¿verdad?... No soy taaaan malo.

— ¡Cortés mis partes! ¡No deberías relacionarte con nadie! ¡Cuánto más desapercibido pasas más fácil será todo! — Escucharon de ningún lado.

— Pero no me gusta pasar desapercibido… además disfruto ver sus caras de sorpresa —. Dijo disfrutando sus últimas palabras.

— ¿Con quién hablas? — Preguntó Sakura cuando estuvo a pocos metros de Sack.

— Al fin llegan — Cambió de tema — Pensé que tendría que entrar a Konoha yo solo y la verdad esa no me parece una buena idea.

— ¿Por qué no? — Interrogó Sasuke.

— Digamos que tengo un presentimiento de cómo seré recibido.

— Viendo lo que puedes llegar a hacer no creo que te reciban con los brazos abiertos.

— Hoooo, pero tú no tuviste ese problema, ¿o si?

— ¡Ya me canse!

Cabreado Sasuke desenfundó su espada apoyándolo en el cuello de Sack de forma amenazante, todos se detuvieron por la acción del Uchiha, que miraba al shinobi de Kagegakure con odio, dispuesto a rebanarle el cuello.

— Sasuke, tranquilízate — Ordenó tranquilo Kakashi.

— ¿Por qué? Vimos como le arrancó la cabeza a ese sujeto como si estuviera jugando e incluso podría jurar que lo disfrutaba, ¿Cómo es posible que alguien como él haya sido llamado para ayudarnos? ¿Y aún así, por qué tendríamos que aceptarlo? Por lo que sé podría hacernos lo mismo.

Al discurso le siguió silencio, eran verdad las palabras pronunciadas por el pelinegro, pero aún así el enmascarado era un aliado al fin de cuentas. Pero antes de poder pensar en una respuesta el silencio terminó.

— ¿Sabes Uchiha Sasuke? — Todos se sorprendieron por el tono de voz de Sack. Había cambiado, antes su voz parecía que tuviera un canto adornando cada palabra, como si cada una de ellas fuera una broma, pero ahora era seca, llena de odio y veneno — Eres el primero que logra hacerme enojar sólo con hablar. No pienso responder tus estúpidas preguntas, pero te contaré algo.

El entorno se había puesto oscuro de repente, era como si de Sack saliera un aura negra que cambiaba el escenario donde estaban, el cielo, las hojas, los árboles, eran cada vez menos visibles.

— Desde los 14 años he sido cuidado, entrenado, alimentado y torturado para ser lo que soy ahora: UN ASESINO… y por mucho tiempo fui incluso menos que eso… mataba cuando me lo ordenaban, sin importar quien sea, amigos, aliados, cualquiera… pero ya no soy así… ¿y sabes qué? me importa mierda lo que piensen y lo que pienses de mí… yo no mato a mis aliados ni aunque me lo pida dios…— Dijo mientras se acercaba al pelinegro, apoyando su cuello al filo de la espada, produciéndose a sí mismo una herida — ¿Cuál es tu escusa Sasuke? ¿Cómo explicas el haber atravesado el pecho de tus compañeros? ¿Acaso insinúas que no disfrutaste cuando apuñalaste a tu hermano? ¿Crees que la locura justifica tus acciones?—

Para entonces el aire estaba pesado, casi no podían respirar, y la gravedad parecía aumentar con cada segundo y con cada palabra. Pero todo volvió a la normalidad como si nunca hubiera cambiado.

La herida del cuello de Sack se serraba rápidamente y sin decir más se alejó con mayor velocidad que antes.

Los minutos siguientes fueron silenciosos, nadie decía nada, todos encerrados en sus mentes, pero los tres se preguntaban lo mismo "¿Quién era ese tipo?" Pronto legaron a Konoha y encabezados por Sack, se acercaron caminando a la puerta gigante. Pero al estar a unos metros de la puerta unos anbus rodearos a Sack, apuntándolo con sus espadas y kunais.

— ¿Por qué no me sorprende? — Dijo Sack.

— Lamento tener que recibirte de esta manera, pero es algo que el consejo decidió — Escuchó decir detrás de la puerta que lentamente empezaba a abrirse dejando pasar a dos personas.

— Naaaa, no se preocupen ya me contaron de lo hospitalarios que son con los de mi especie — Contestó Sack sin pensar con quién era que hablaba.

— Más respeto joven, si no lo sabes somos los consejeros de Konoha, desde ahora responderás ante nosotros y cualquier impertinencia será castigada — Dijo Koharu amenazando al recién llegado.

— Lamento desilusionarlos pero tengo órdenes de obedecer únicamente a la Hokage de esta aldea, así que si no están aquí para darme algún mensaje de ella, les pediré que se hagan a un lado.

— No podemos darte ese lujo — Respondió Homura — Serás escoltado hasta la base anbu para ser sometido a interrogatorio quieras o no.

— ¿Ha si? ¿Y que hago con él? — Preguntó refiriéndose a Sai.

— Uno de nuestros anbus lo llevará al hospital, mientras tanto ustedes deberán ir directamente con Tsunade — Ordenó refiriéndose al ex—equipo 7.

— Hai — Respondieron estos.

Y así fue, un anbu llevó a Sai al hopital, mientras Sack era escoltado hasta la base anbu, y Kakashi junto con su equipo se dirigía a la oficina del Hokage, pronto se le aclararían sus dudas.

— Ahora es problema de Ibiki — Comentó Homura un poco aliviado.

— El chico le hace honor a su apellido, para un ninja normal es imposible acabar con semejantes enemigos y en tanta cantidad, es una suerte que lo tengamos de aliado — Dijo Koharu.

— Si logramos controlarlo sería una increíble arma a nuestro favor, ahora veo porqué lo mantuvieron en secreto por tanto tiempo… es extraño que hallan aceptado dárnoslo.

— Debe de haber otra razón para eso… lo vigilaremos mientras esté aquí y si hay alguna sospecha de traición, lo encerraremos y le extraeremos al Kyubi.

Nota: tatataaaannn (como suena en mortal kombat). JAJAJA para los que se preguntan ¿Qué corchos (¿pensaron que iba a decir mierda?) era lo del principio? Simplemente era un extraño sueño que tuve y como era muy gracioso lo puse (además de que tiene que ver con un review del fic) Igual esa entrada no busca ofender a nadie, sino más bien busca entretener al lector con una reseña propia.

Espero que lo hayan disfrutado. Si alguno quiere ser mi amigo mándenme un mail.

Nos leemos.


	5. Cap 04: Utilizados

Disclaimer: ¿otra vez? Bueno, Naruto no me pertenece, si fuera así pues no sería tan yaoi jajajajaja, chiste, chiste.

− Bueeeeeeeenas lamento llegar tan tarde pero nos topamos con algo muy malo: exámenes. Y como todo graduados de secundaria media baja no estábamos preparados (pero al menos llegué a finales) Para resumir ya tengo pensado los dos capítulos siguientes así que no van a tardar tanto. Sin nada más que decir los dejo con el capitulo número 4.

− **Che me parece que estamos decayendo con la calidad de este fic.**

− _Que importa, eso se compensa con que los capítulos son más largos._

**/**

**Cap. 04: "Utilizados"**

− _¿Quién eres? − Le preguntó una niña de 9 años que estaba parada delante de él._

− _¿Quién soy? − Repitió como una cotorra, se llevó una mano a la cara por el dolor de su cabeza − Yo… no lo se −_

_Serró sus ojos por el punzante dolor de su cabeza que con cada segundo aumentaba._

− _**¿**__N__**o**__ l__**o **__s__**a**__b__**e**__s__**?**__ − Oyó decir a la niña, pero su voz estaba distorsionada._

− _Mi nombre… es…_ −

…

− Y al parecer eso es lo que planea Akatsuki − Le dijo un hombre vendado al Kasekage.

− Ya veo − Dijo Gaara llevándose una mano a la barbilla − ¿Y qué piensas hacer?

− Si todo sale como lo planee, no habrá ningún problema… salvo que me muera − Contestó de forma divertida.

− En ese caso tendríamos que informar a Konoha de que planean atacarlos.

− Si, pero habría que ocultar cuál es la verdadera razón del ataque.

− ¿Y eso por qué?

− No lo sé, pero creo que ayudaría.

− Sabes sobre quién estás hablando ¿verdad?

− Creo que darle a Konoha los detalles sobre su ataque no haría más que estorbar −. Contestó pero al ver como su compañero lo miraba agregó − no te preocupes no les pasará nada, además envié a Sack para que ayude lo único que podemos hacer es confiar en ese loco.

− Sólo espero que no nos delate −. Murmuró para sí − ¿Sabes cuando será?

− Bueno, aún se está planeando… y tengo otras cosas que hacer, así que te avisaré si descubro algo nuevo.

− ¿Qué conseguiste en Soragakure_ (Aldea_Oculta en el_Cielo)_?

− Básicamente nada.

_Flashback −−_

Caminaba tranquilo por los pasillos del edificio principal de Soragakure. Se detuvo para apreciar la vista que ofrecían las ventanas que adornaban el pasillo. Sonrió al ver la tranquilidad que reinaba en el océano, las olas crecían ajenas al peligro que se aproximaba, los animales danzaban sin preocupación alguna sobre el futuro. Por un momento recordó lo que se sentía. Pero una voz lo arrastró a la realidad.

− Lo están esperando, señor.

La voz era extraña, chillona y distorsionada, no era humana. Se giró hacia el origen de esa voz y notó como un cuerpo de metal se alzaba delante de él. Era una armadura de batalla de aproximadamente 3 metros y medio, de color blanco brillaba con cada rayo de sol que tocaba el metal. Su casco era irregular, demasiado pequeño para semejante cuerpo. Una cavidad horizontal soltaba una intensa luz roja dónde debían estar sus ojos. Armado con una lanza más larga que su cuerpo, la armadura viviente se limitó a guiarlo por los pasillos hasta dar con una puerta de madera negra que marcaba el fin del camino.

− Aquí es, señor −.

El gigante metálico se colocó a un costado de la puerta igual que un guardia de seguridad.

− Gracias −. Se limitó a decir observando como la luz de los ojos de la armadura iba disminuyendo con cada segundo hasta apagarse.

Abrió la puerta entrando a una habitación circular y vacía. El sitio era increíblemente liso tanto la pared como el suelo. La iluminación era escasa y se concentraba en una esfera de 50 cm. incrustada en el suelo, justo en el centro de la habitación.

Se acercó a la luminosa esfera hasta estar a pocos de ella. Inmóvil y tranquilo observó su reflejo en el cristal, no recordaba cuando fue la última vez que se miró a un espejo. Llevó una mano a su cara para tocar la textura de las vendas que la cubría, quiso sacárselas pero desistió dejando caer su mano. Pero su reflejo no parecía pensar lo mismo. Destrozando las vendas su reflejo le reveló un rostro desfigurado por las cicatrices de cortes y quemaduras. Su ojo derecho estaba completamente negro y el otro era tapado por el parpado que estaba cosido a la piel. Sus labios estaban completamente quemados tenían un color marrón oscuro, como la carne cocida. Pero lo que resaltaba más era su falta de nariz dejándole en su lugar una cicatriz en forma de estrella de ocho puntas, como si se le hubiera explotado, haciendo su cara plana más horripilante.

Sonriendo maliciosamente su reflejo se divertía por su acción mostrando la falta de la mayoría de los dientes. Sin reacción alguna el original miraba su rostro. De improvisto su reflejo golpeó el cristal como si quisiera salir de él.

− **¡No puedes evitarme por siempre! −**. Gritó con odio y veneno.

Entonces el sonido del mayete (mazo de madera que usan los jueces) interrumpió en la habitación transformándola. Donde antes estaba el techo ahora se encontraba el cielo mismo enseñando un sin fin de estrellas, el suelo había desaparecido dejando lugar al planeta mismo como si fuera visto desde la luna, la iluminación había sido remplazada por la luz de un gigantesco sol a sólo pocos metros de distancia. Al poco tiempo aparecieron cuatro personas cubiertas por telas negras mostrando sólo unos centímetros de piel correspondientes a sus labios y sus mentones.

− ¿Qué haces aquí, "propagador de destrucción"? −. Preguntó uno de ellos, su voz era joven y serena, decían que podía tranquilizar hasta al más violento animal.

− Oigan que aún no he destruido nada −. Se excusó el nombrado.

− No tenemos tiempo para tus burlas –. Dijo otro de los sujetos, su voz imponente y grave mostraba enojo y fuerza ante el visitante – Tu regreso no trae más que disgusto a nuestra tierra.

− Hace poco me crucé con una armadura que caminaba por si sola y...

− Es una máquina, creadas para la seguridad de la aldea – Aclaró una voz gastada por los años, llena de sabiduría.

− ¿O sea que tienen más?

− ¿Podemos saltarnos las estupideces e ir al grano? – Interrumpió una voz femenina e intranquila.

− Ella tiene razón −. Respondió la voz más joven.

− Bien, si ese es el caso quiero que me ayuden para evitar el fin del mundo – Concluyó al fin el hombre vendado.

− Ya hemos discutido sobre eso – Dijo la voz joven −. Incluso esa fue la razón por la que viniste la primera vez.

− Además sabes que no nos involucramos con la gente de la superficie – Agregó la voz grave.

− Si no me ayudan y algo sale mal deberían saber que con "mundo" también me refiero a ustedes −

El silencio se impuso durante lo que parecieron horas, era obvio que tenía razón, pero hace muchos años que habían dejado de relacionarse con lo que llamaban "el resto del mundo". Aislándose de todo su aldea había conseguido la ansiada paz, para ellos era una locura meterse en un mundo gobernado por la guerra.

− Miren, acabo de volver del templo de Jikan y…

− Sabemos lo que has hecho – Interrumpió la voz gastada.

− "¿Acaso nadie me va a dejar hablar?"

− Tenemos las mismas habilidades de Jikan−san. Los hemos estado vigilando tanto a ti como a él −. Volvió a hablar la vos grave.

− ¿y no piensan hacer nada?

− Hemos estado viendo a través de tus ojos todo este tiempo. No hay nada que no sepamos, incluso tus problemas mentales están siendo registrados −. Dijo el anciano.

− "¿Problemas mentales? Si creen eso no tengo por que preocuparme"

− Por favor, entiende que sabiendo lo que tú sabes, es imposible que el futuro sea algo diferente al caos. Sabiamente has elegido el futuro con más oportunidades para vencer pero también con un terrible destino si fallas.

− Es por eso que quiero su ayuda –

− Pero quizás nuestra ayuda sea lo que evite tu triunfo. El futuro no es una línea recta y no importa cuanto lo intentemos es imposible saber con exactitud lo que pasará. El simple hecho de ser informado sobre lo que pasará cariará inevitablemente el resultado final. Cuando te conectaste con tu yo futuro, éste te informó de que la razón de la erradicación de la vida fue una persona en particular. Una mujer que tú conoces. Si es de tu pasado o de tu presente aún no lo sabes y si esa mujer llegara a ser de tu presente con más razón evitaríamos involucrarnos en esta lucha –. Finalizó dirigiendo su mirada hacia la única mujer del grupo que hasta entonces había permanecido callada.

− ¿Por qué me miras como si me estuvieras acusando? −. Preguntó extrañada.

− No es que hallas hablado mucho el día de hoy – Respondió la voz joven

− Púdrete Taro, antes de empezar con esta estupidez ya les dije que mi respuesta no será diferente a la última vez. Yo tengo una aldea propia a la cual cuidar y me importa más su porvenir que su actual seguridad. Ya estamos involucrados en esta guerra queramos o no, una de las cabezas de Akatsuki es un miembro de mi aldea, es nuestra responsabilidad matarlo. Además no me quedaré sentada con miedo mientras todos se mueren por mí.

_Fin del flashback_

− Después de otro sermón me fui.

− Parece que de verdad no harán nada – Dijo Gaara.

− No me preocupa lo que piensen ahora, sino lo que piensen después.

− ¿A qué te refieres? Ya sabíamos que Kimiko nos ayudaría pero los otros…

− Ya sembré la semilla de la duda en ellos, ahora sólo falta esperar a que actúen según sus decisiones personales.

− ¿Los estás manipulando?

− Yo no lo llamaría de esa forma. Sería algo así como "Piénsenlo" Igual no tengo tiempo para estarlos convenciendo. Ahora mismo estoy en un calabozo de Akatsuki.

− ¿Cómo es eso posible? – Preguntó Gaara sorprendido.

− Te olvidas que soy un genio del bushin – Tranquilizó antes de desaparecer en una explosión.

* * *

En las instalaciones subterráneas de la base anbu de Konoha, más específicamente en la zona de interrogación, el sonido de los múltiples gritos llenaba el lugar, gritos de dolor y locura.

Sack estaba sentado en una silla, inmovilizado por las ataduras que lo sujetaban a su asiento. Le habían quitado todas sus pertenencias a excepción de su mascara que, después de varios intentos, no pudieron retirarla. Sack observaba como su interrogador perteneciente al clan Yamanaka, se retorcía se dolor en el suelo. Ayudado por sus compañeros, gritaba como un animal salvaje, sin proferir palabra alguna. Ya les había advertido sobre las consecuencias de explorar su mente, no era la primera vez que sucedía, de hecho, el Yamanaka tenía suerte de estar conciente.

− ¿Ya puedo irme? − Le preguntó a Ibiki sin molestarse por los gritos.

Ibiki no respondió, sólo lo desató y le dejó el camino libre. Ya le había contestado todas sus preguntas, pero el hecho de haberse negado a respondes sobre sus planes en la villa los obligó a profanar su mente y haciendo caso omiso a las advertencias de Sack, dio permiso al acto.

Sack recogió sus cosas, se detuvo al frente del grupo de ninjas que intentaban tranquilizar al Yamanaka pero sus intentos de parar las convulsiones eran en vano.

− Sólo hay una forma de tranquilizarlo.

− Entonces hazla − pidió Ibiki

Apartando a uno de los ninjas Sack golpeó con fuerza y precisión la frente del Yamanaka, dejándolo KO al instante.

− Se despertará en un par de horas − Les dijo antes de retirarse.

Caminó entre los pasillos hasta que llegar a la salida dónde se detuvo para observar la ubicación del cuartel. Siguió su camino hacia donde debía estar el edificio central. Notó como los aldeanos lo miraban con miedo y desconfianza. No le importó mucho, era normal que en estos tiempos la gente desconfiara de todos.

Pero por despistado se chocó con un anciano que calló sentado al suelo.

− ¡Huy, disculpe! No estaba mirando por donde caminaba, ¿se encuentra bien? − Se disculpó mientras ayudaba al viejo a pararse.

− No te preocupes joven mis huesos son fuertes −

− ¡Que bueno! De verdad me disculpo mucho, estaba distraído mirando el sol −

− Entonces tendrás que tener mucho cuidado porque el sol siempre estará allí −

Sin decir nada más se alejaron cada uno por su lado.

* * *

Ubicado en las catacumbas de uno de los fuertes más secretos de Akatsuki y encerrado en uno de sus calabozos otra persona estaba en una situación parecida a la de Sack. Pero el ambiente era muy diferente. Para empezar el suelo y las paredes estaban llenos de suciedad, desde moho hasta la sangre coagulada de algún infeliz. El aire poseía olor que asfixiaba era una mezcla de carne podrida, orina y quien sabe que más. Los gritos abundaban desde llantos hasta pedidos de auxilio y de piedad. Pero sólo una habitación estaba en silencio a no ser por el ruido de los constantes golpes.

Atado con cadenas que absorbían chakra una persona era interrogada a base de golpes a puño limpio pero no parecía ser efectivo. Sus carceleros cabreados y cansados optaron por cambiar de estrategia y tomando un balde con agua, rociaron a su victima.

− No sabía que daban baños –. Se burló el interrogado.

− El agua conduce mejor la electricidad en el cuerpo –. Le contestaron profiriendo risas burlonas −. Sabes antes cuando llegaste me preguntaba para que necesitabas tantas vendas. Pero ahora que te veo sin ellas pienso que hice mal en quitártelas, eres un asco.

Todos rieron por el iluso chiste incluyendo al encarcelado.

− Entonces eso es algo que ya no tendremos en común.

Y sonriendo como si supiese lo que fuera a pasar, las luces de la habitación se apagaron sorprendiendo a los carceleros y en la penumbra del lugar el sonido de una persona ahogándose en su propia sangre se hacía en ese lugar. Para cuando se encendieron las luces el suelo era un mar de sangre y la única persona en pie era una niña de 12 años, sus ojos y su pelo brillaban rojos y su cabello caía lacio hasta la mitad de su espalda sujetada en forma de cola. Vestía un pantalón corto hasta las rodillas de color violeta, una remera blanca de manga corta que era cubierta por una campera de tela negra sin mangas, llevaba muñequeras y tobilleras que funcionaban como pesas.

− Creí que nunca llegarías Kana –. Dijo tranquilo viendo como la niña se acercaba.

− Cállate nii−san, es por su culpa por ponerme pesas –. Se quejó Kana poniéndose detrás de su hermano y maestro para destrozar las cadenas que le impedían su movimiento.

− No te quejes tú eres la que quiere entrenar.

− Hum –. Mirando hacia otro lado molesta, Kana se dirigió a la salida pero antes de que abriera la puerta su hermano la detuvo apoyando su mano sobre la puerta.

− Esta parte me toca a mí y no conviene que me acompañes – Pronunció apartándola de la puerta.

− No soy una niña a la que debes cuidar, sé defenderme sola y que mi forma humana sea la de una niña de 12 años no quiere decir que de verdad lo sea.

− Kana ambos sabemos que eso no es verdad – Corrigió decisivo – Es cierto que casi todos los kitsunes tienen ese tipo de desarrollo, pero tú no eres el caso y es por eso que estás conmigo.

Kana no respondió, se limitó a mirar a un costado evitando verle el rostro.

− ¿Qué hay con Sack? – Preguntó éste al fin.

− No lo sé, antes de irme lo estaban llevando para interrogarlo −. Respondió con notable molestia.

El hombre sólo suspiró, sabía que a ella no le gustaba que mencionaran su malformación pero era necesario recordárselo, siempre le había dicho que si quería llegar a lo más alto debía hacerlo siendo ella misma, no quien le hacían creer.

− Regresa con Sack y que te informe de sus avances yo me les uniré luego −. Le ordenó su sensei y obedeció haciendo una serie de sellos desapareciendo en un torbellino de viento.

Él juntó sus manos entrelazando sus dedos y todo su cuerpo volvió a estar rodeado de vendas. Después realizó una serie de numerosos sellos en unos pocos segundos y en un mudo aplauso de entre sus vendajes empezó a salir un líquido blanco que empezó a tomar la forma de placas de metal que rodeaban ambos brazos, ese mismo líquido se transformó en tela alrededor de sus piernas creando un pantalón. Con su nueva vestimenta ató su katana a su cinturón y salió de la habitación deteniéndose en el medio del corredor escuchando los numerosos gritos que provenían de las otras habitaciones.

− Es hora de buscar más información, no me tardaré mucho.

− ¿En serio? Que lástima, esperaba que pudiéramos charlar un poco – dijo un hombre cubierto por las sombras.

* * *

Al mismo tiempo, Tsunade estaba teniendo una fuerte discusión con su alumna más joven.

− Ya les dije que no puedo decir nada acerca de él − Repitió la Hokage, al frente de ella estaban Sasuke y Sakura, Kakashi tuvo que ir al hospital por las heridas de su brazo.

− ¿Acaso es secreto? Todos en la aldea ya lo debieron haber visto, creo que nos deberían haber informado de que vendría − Dijo Sasuke molesto.

− No había razón para hacerlo, su traslado es parte del trato con Kagegakure, pensábamos mantener su transferencia en secreto y hacer como que nunca hubiera pasado –

− ¿Un trato? – Preguntó Sakura extrañada, nunca se había mencionado nada sobre una alianza − ¿Desde hace cuánto estuvieron planeando su traslado?

− Diablos – Dijo la Hokague, al parecer había hablado de más −. Lo único que voy a decirles es que firmó una alianza con Kagegakure que involucraba ciertos requisitos y uno de ellos era que él viniera a vivir a esta aldea.

− ¿Y porqué él? −.

Tsunade no les iba a contestar, de hecho pensaba ordenarles nunca volver a mencionar el tema pero unos golpes en la puerta llamaban por su atención. Estaba a punto de ordenar que entraran pero la persona que golpeó se había invitado sola.

Entrando y discutiendo Sack y Kana no parecían querer mostrar el más mínimo respeto por la privacidad.

− ¡Ten un poco más de respeto y espera a que te digan que abras! –. Gritó Kana en su forma humana antes de que Sack abriera la puerta.

− Y yo digo que nos confundimos de habitación −. Opinó Sack abriendo la puerta en su totalidad viendo quienes estaban dentro.

En ese momento nadie dijo nada, Tsunade miraba con enojo a Sack por su insolencia y tanto Sakura como Sasuke tenían la mirada fija en la niña.

− ¿Ves? Te dije que no era aquí −. Dijo Sack haciendo enojar aún más tanto a Tsunade como a Kana.

− ¿Cómo que no? ¿Acaso eres siego? ¡La que está ahí sentadota es la Hokague! −. Bramó Kana perdiendo los estribos.

Sack miró unos segundos a Tsunade, ésta cambió su mirada de odio a una más serena creyendo que las cosas se pondrían más serias ahora, pero estaba muy equivocada. Girándose hacia su compañera Sack levantó su brazo señalando a Tsunade y, poniendo a todos los que estaban en la habitación de cabeza, gritó:

− ¡NO JODAS! ¿Esa es la Hokague? ¡Eso es imposible! ¡Ootoko−sama dijo que la Hokague era una vieja de unos 60 años! – Al decir eso todos menos él sintieron un escalofrío subiendo por su columna y giraron sus hacia la recién nombrada – ¡Ella no puede tener 60! O sea ¡Mira sus tetas! ¡Una vieja de 60 no puede tener semejante par de tetas! ¡Sería anormal! ¡Tendrían que estarle colgando debajo de la cintura!

Para ese momento Tsunade ya estaba a unos pasos de él, cuando Sack giró su cabeza la Senju tenía un aura oscura cubriendo su cuerpo, sus ojos brillaban blancos y su puño estaba azul de tanto chakra acumulado.

Golpeando en el centro de la mascara mandó a volar a Sack destrozando las paredes que lo obstaculizaban, cuando tocó el suelo empezó a rodar violentamente dejando todo el camino marcado. Dentro de la oficina Sasuke se preguntaba si la persona que había salido disparada por la pared era la misma que se habían encontrado en el bosque. Sakura sujetaba a su maestra que deseaba salir para seguir golpeando a Sack. En cambio Kana rebosaba de felicidad riendo mientras decía: "¡Al fin alguien lo golpea!"

5 minutos después la oficina estaba silenciosa como una tumba, nadie se atrevía a decir nada. Tsunade había termina desquitándose con su escritorio al ser detenida por Sakura cuando quiso perseguir a Sack. Pero eso no la alivió del todo, aún estaba colérica por los comentarios del nuevo ninja. Así que sentándose en su silla intentó tranquilizarse.

Instantáneamente llegó el sonido de pequeños golpes detrás de la puerta.

− ¿Ahora se te ocurre golpear? – Bramó Kana.

− E_f_ que golpea ma_f_ fue_d_te que Ma_d_in – Le respondieron del otro lado.

− "¿Qué Marin?" – Se preguntó mentalmente la kitsune incrédula.

De un tirón abrió la puerta. Al ver el estado de Sack sus ojos se abrieron como platos quedándose paralizada. Toda la ropa de Sack estaba más destrozada de lo normal y ya no tenía su capa. Él no presentaba heridas más que raspones y moretones, pero lo que más la sorprendió era que su mascara estaba totalmente agrietada.

Esa máscara estaba echa de chakra puro y natural lo que le daba una increíble dureza. Ella misma usaba una pechera de ese mismo material debajo de su remera. La pechera era mucho mas fina que la máscara de Sack e incluso así, en una pelea de hace mucho tiempo, había destrozado una espada en pedazos cuando hicieron contacto y la pechera no tenía rasguño alguno.

Ser capaz de dañar de esa forma tal máscara con un solo golpe era algo monstruoso.

Sack entró a la habitación sacudiendo la melena roja de Kana para tranquilizarla. Una vez que estaba en frente del escritorio nuevo, habló

− Jejejeje, lamento lo de hace rato.

Tsunade no hizo nada más que suspirar profundamente invocando a su paz interior mientras que el sujeto que ponía a prueba su paciencia reía nervioso escondido detrás de su destrozada máscara.

− De acuerdo dejaré pasar esta –. Contestó al fin – Pero a cambio quiero respuestas.

− Me lo imaginaba −. Comentó Sack en voz alta y volteando su cabeza para ver a Sakura y a Sasuke agregó − ¿Y ellos están calificados para escuchar?

Ambos juunins se alteraron por la pregunta de Sack. Quizá tengan prohibido saber nada a cerca de él, pero al menos se merecían una explicación.

La primera en hablar fue Sakura − ¡Yo no pienso retirarme! −. Exclamó.

− ¡Ya hemos discutido sobre esto! ¡Ahora se irán a sus puestos de vigilancia como buenos shinobis de elite que son y no harán berrinches como unos malditos niños! ¡No tengo tiempo para estupideces!

Tanto Sakura como Sasuke se quedaron mudos ante tal frenesí. Tragándose toda palabra que quisieran decir se retiraron de la habitación, contradecir sus órdenes en ese momento sería una locura. Aquel grito se escucho es cada habitación de ese edificio, en cada calle de la aldea y en cada rincón de cada casa. Nadie supo el motivo de tal grito, pero a gran parte de los habitantes sintió una sensación de deja vu. Hace mucho tiempo que nadie escuchaba esa clase de gritos de parte de la Hokague.

− Waw –. Pronunció Kana ante la imponente postura que poseía la Hokague.

− Sieeerto –. Susurró Sack – "Ya no podré hacer más bromas en este lugar"

− ¿Y tú quién eres? –. Exclamó Tsunade observando a Kana con suma seriedad haciendo que la niña se tensara de la impresión. Sólo tardó unos segundos en recobrar su postura anterior.

− Mi nombre es Kana Kasai, shinobi de Kaguegakure y me ordenaron vigilar a este baka −. Dijo mirando de reojo a Sack con disgusto – Además se me ordenó entregarle un mensaje.

− ¿Vigilar? ¿Y qué tipo mensaje? – Preguntó Tsunade intrigada.

− Eso ¿Por qué me tienes que vigilarme? – Se quejó Sack.

− ¡Será porque eres un idiota!

− No necesito una niñera de 12 años.

− ¡Si no fuera por mí no hubieras encontrado el camino para llegar!

− ¡Ya cállense! –. Gritó Tsunade golpeando la mesa conteniéndose lo suficiente como para no romperla.

− Lo−lo lamento, aquí está el mensaje –. Se disculpó entregándole un fino pergamino de bordes dorados.

La Hokague tomó el pergamino y al leer su contenido no pudo esconder la expresión de sorpresa que formó en su rostro.

− ¿Qué tan seguros están de esta información? −. Cuestionó

− 100 % uno de nuestros espías están en ese lugar.

− Según lo que pone aquí esa persona es un prisionero.

− Es cierto pero antes de que la atraparan pudo entregarnos su ubicación, toda la información que no ha enviado es de suma importancia y es necesario que la rescatemos ya que puede ser necesaria para misiones futuras, además nos ha estado dando información aún en prisión pero debido a la vigilancia ésta no ha sido mucha.

− Sólo hay dos personas capases de hacer eso y nadie es capas de encerrarlos de tal manera de que no puedan liberarse por si solos −. Interrumpió Sack impresionado por el comentario de Kana − ¿De quién estamos hablando?

− De Marin−san –

− Eso contradice la información que nos das, Marin es la mejor en sigilo, incluso mejor que sempai. Ni siquiera con el byakugan es posible descubrirla aún si está a unos centímetros de ti.

− Es por eso que es tan urgente que vallamos a buscarla, si la pudieron descubrir, atrapar y encerrar significa que Akatsuki se está reorganizando y haciéndose más fuerte de lo que ya de por sí es.

− A mi me suena a una trampa.

− Pero no lo sabremos si no nos arriesgamos −. Esta vez la que interrumpió fue Tsunade, pero fue de una forma tan tranquila, simple y serena que sorprendía que ase no más de 5 minutos estaba iracunda.

− ¿Está considerando enviar a un grupo de sus shinobis a una misión suicida? ¿Por qué? Marin no es de su aldea, no tendría porque preocuparse −. Cuestionó Sack confundido.

− ¿Qué clase de Hokague sería si no ayudo a mis aliados? Desde hace 10 años que Akatsuki ha atacado aleatoriamente a todas las aldeas y hace poco tiempo empezaron a emplear estrategias más complejas con mayor número de soldados, lo que quiere decir que los primeros ataques no eran más que simples pruebas para averiguar nuestras debilidades. Si tenemos la posibilidad de obtener la información que obtuvo su espía además de averiguar como están organizadas las instalaciones de Akatsuki, vale la pena intentarlo. Además no es que enviaré a cualquier shinobi a tal misión, en este pergamino dice que debes ir especialmente tú −. Dijo sonriendo ¿Disfrutaba con eso?

− ¡¿YO?

− Si, tú y un grupo de los mejores shinobis que tengo irán, también menciona que se juntarán con tu anterior grupo antes de infiltrarse. En sí es una misión para comprobar la efectividad del trabajo en equipo de ambas aldeas.

− Eso lo facilitará un poco pero no me convence.

− Eso no me importa tienes que hacer lo que te ordene. Así que descansa, mañana mismo salen.

Una gran gota calló por la cabeza de Sack, no era que no le gustara cumplir con las órdenes que le daban, pero era la primera vez que le decían en la cara que sus opiniones no valían nada.

− De acuerdo ¿Qué más quiere?

− Quiero que me digas todo lo relacionado entre tú y el kyubi, y que te quites la máscara.

* * *

− Jajajajaja –. La risa resonaba alegre por la calle, producida por una niña pelirroja que caminaba junto a un hombre con la ropa destrozada.

− ¿Quieres dejar de reírte? −. Se quejó Sack molesto

− Perdona pero es que siempre quise ver como te golpeaban y ahora que lo hicieron voy a recordártelo por el resto de tu vida.

− Se supone que soy yo el que molesta.

− Pero ahora eso cambió bebé.

Sack no dijo más, en ese momento se dirigían a la casa que le asignaron para vivir y ahora tenía cosas más importantes que hacer. En su mente estaba planeando todo lo que debía hacer, cada paso que dar, cada precaución por tomar. De la nada calló en la cuenta de algo.

− ¿Notaste algo inusual mientras hablaba con la Hokague? −. Le preguntó a Kana, deseando que estar equivocado.

− No, nada −. Contestó ella, recordando cada detalle. Pero entonces lo vio – Espera un segundo… ¿Ella sabía que le mentías?

− Así parece −. Suspiró Sack un poco deprimido – No vi ningún cambio en su rostro mientras hablábamos, ni de sorpresa, ni duda, además es como si supiera que le iba a mentir. No me gusta.

− Eso cambia mucho nuestros planes, si saben que les mentías quiere decir que saben que…

− No lo digas –. Murmuró despacio – Nos siguen.

− ¿He? −. No lo había notado pero era verdad, los estaban vigilando.

− Que sepa que estaba mintiendo no quiere decir que sepa todo −. La voz de Sack era solo casi inaudible, sólo lo podían oír él y Kana.

− ¿Y qué haremos? –. Cuestionó Kana al mismo volumen que él.

− Seguiremos con el plan sólo que lo haremos más rápido y con menos discreción.

− Es muy arriesgado y esta misión es muy importante y cumplirla es aún más. Si se nos escapa el mínimo detalle lo arruinaría todo y sabes lo que eso significa ¿Verdad?

− No te preocupes no se darán cuenta

− Eso espero porque si nos descubren y se echa todo a perder te juro que te mato.

Ambos se detuvieron en seco observándose detenidamente, ninguno de los dos titubeaba ante el otro. Sack sabía que esa amenaza era de verdad, Kana aún en su corta edad no era de decir amenazas a la ligera, si decía que te mataría entonces lo haría. Pero él no tenía pensado fallar, no se podía dar el lujo. Muchos asuntos estaban en juego, la alianza no era más que una tapadera ante sus verdaderos motivos pero también era un peso más que llevar. Si lo descubrían no sólo se estropearía su plan, sino que arriesgaría a su propia aldea a una guerra con Konoha junto con todos sus aliados. Si eso ocurría ya podrían darse por vencidos.

− Tú sólo has tu parte, yo me ocupo del resto −. Contestó retomando el camino – Busca las tumbas, esta noche sacaremos los cuerpos.

− ¿Todos juntos? ¿No crees que sea muy apresurado? Digo, de seguro habrán puesto sellos o jutsus para impedir que los profanen.

− Si, quizás los hallan puesto en la tumba de Naruto pero dudo que pensaran en las tumbas de sus padres.


	6. Cap 05: Kurogitsune

Disclaimer: ¡No voy a seguir poniendo esto porque ya todos lo saben!

**NOTA: **Ya sé que dije que este capitulo no iba a tardar tanto, pero gracias a mis hermanos he tenido que reescribir todo y para colmo no me gusta como quedó este capitulo. ¿Por qué será que la compu se rompió cuando ellos la tocaron? ¿Por qué todo lo que tocan se quema? Uno de los misterios del universo. El primer capítulo 5 si me gustaba y era mucho mejor que éste así de simple, no se ustedes si les gustará. Así que me dejo de excusas, ahora tengo que reescribir el cap 6 y ya tengo muchos problemas con eso. Este capítulo fue escrito de noche, no se si ustedes como lectores o escritores notarán alguna diferencia.

**Cap. 05: Kurogitsune (Zorro Negro)**

La oscuridad dificultaba su visión pero no le molestaba, veía claramente los objetos de su alrededor pero le molestaba no poder distinguir nada en la distancia. Se detuvo en la rama de un árbol para escuchar cualquier cosa que sonara extraño, ajeno a la naturaleza. Se sorprendió al escuchar los aullidos de los animales que escapaban aterrados. Aves, oso, zorros, insectos se ocultaban en sus madrigueras ante la presencia de algo más grande que ellos. Y como un sordo, no escuchó nada más.

El sonido del aire cortándose lo alertó de un ataque y agachándose esquivó la estocada horizontal de su enemigo. Saltó hacia el suelo y dando una pirueta en el aire esquivó numerosos shurikens que le había lanzado, cayendo de pie en el césped.

− ¿Cuándo dejaremos de jugar al gato y el ratón? –. Le preguntó su perseguidor.

− Cuando dejes de perseguirme –. Le contestó.

Vio como su enemigo daba un pequeño salto adelante cayendo recto hacia el suelo, pero a medio metro de llegar se mantuvo suspendido en el aire unos segundos. Se acercó unos pasos deteniéndose donde pasaba una has de luz producto de la luna. La luz de la luna hizo brillar su pelo blanco lacio con un mechón que le tapaba su ojo derecho. El ojo visible se mantenía serrado y alegre, mientras su boca sonreía de manera inocente y amigable. No tendría más de 20 años, pero aún en su corta edad ya era uno de los cabecillas de Akatsuki, su ropa revelaba ese detalle. Vestía un haori blanco y bajo esta chaqueta tenía puesto la túnica negra con nubes rojas que caracterizaban a la organización.

− No te estaría persiguiendo si es que no te metieras en nuestro camino y tampoco si no hubieras destruido mi base −. Dijo sonriente – Si dejaras de entrometerte no estarías tan herido como para usar tantas vendas.

− Yasuhiro Ebisawa, tan alegre como siempre –. Nombró el hombre vendado – No uso estas vendas por mis heridas, sino porque se ven cool.

El nombrado aumentó su sonrisa, lentamente levantó su brazo abriendo su mano con su palma mirando hacia arriba. Entonces se empezó a formar una esfera del tamaño de una pelota de tenis celeste y transparente, pequeños fragmentos de cristal giraban como lunas alrededor de la esfera.

− ¿Qué te parece se dejamos de correr y nos divertimos un rato? –. Preguntó sonriendo alegremente. Serró su mano aplastando la esfera que se expandió formando una espada Jiangsu (china). Dio una rápida estocada en el aire que congeló el césped del suelo y enfrió el ambiente. – Ahora me gusta más. Tenía mucho calor.

− A mi me gustaba como antes.

− ¿Vamos a hablar o a divertirnos? Si te escapas tendré que seguirte y no terminaremos nunca, se me ordenó matarte si te veía y dudo que te convenga usar más chakra que el que puede resistir tu deteriorado cuerpo.

− Este es un buen cuerpo, lo vengo usando desde hace casi un año. Además ya me están preparando otro, no creo que se tarden mucho. Pero voy a tener que disculparme contigo, no tengo tiempo para divertirme y mucho menos con una persona como tú.

En segundos juntó sus manos realizando el sello del tigre y sus vendas se convirtieron en cientos de sellos explosivos que comenzaban a quemarse. Segundo después donde estaban ambos sujetos no había nada más que un cráter de 50 metros y alrededor varios árboles incendiándose, no se veía rastros de ninguno de los dos shinobis.

* * *

Ya era de día, el sol ya se había mostrado por completo iluminando a la aldea por completo. Sakura caminaba a la salida de la aldea absorta de toda la gente que caminaba apresurada por las calles. Su atención se fijó en tres figuras paradas en frente de la gran puerta de Konoha. No tardó en reconocerlos y se le hizo un nudo en el estómago cuando vio a uno de ellos. Esperándola estaban Kakashi que leía uno de los libros que tanto le gustaban, Sasuke con la mirada seria fija en el cielo apoyado en la puerta y su hermana Misaki cruzada de brazos, firme y con los ojos fijos en ella ante lo que Sakura desvió su mirada al suelo.

La Uchiha vestía un uniforme anbu común con una bufanda naranja que le adornaba el cuello. El pelo negro suelto y ondulado baja hasta la mitad de su espalda, varios pelos le formaban un flequillo que le tapaban la frente. Sus ojos negros se mostraban duros e intensos a la par de su rostro inexpresivo.

− Buenos días, Sakura −. Habló Kakashi sonriéndole con su ojo izquierdo.

− Buenos días −. Saludó ella con la voz tomada. Los otros dos hermanos no le prestaron atención.

− ¿Quiénes faltan? −. Preguntó Misaki, su voz sonó con disgusto e incomodidad. Se notaba a lo lejos que no deseaba estar allí.

− Sólo un juunin más y estaremos listos −. Se apresuró a contestar Kakashi evitando que sus exalumnos hablaran de más.

− Ya debería estar aquí −. Se quejó la Uchiha.

− Pero si todavía falta 5 minutos para la hora acordada −. Se excusó Sack.

Los jóvenes ex-integrantes del equipo 7 se sorprendieron al ver al verlo sin su máscara y con diferente ropa. Ninguno de los dos se lo habría imaginado de la forma en la que lo veían, pelo negro corto con largos mechones que le caían sobre sus ojos sin molestarle, ojos marrones oscuro, tez blanca, nariz afilada. Su vestimenta tendía a disimular formalidad a diferencia de su prenda anterior. Este nuevo traje era ajustado, colorido y nuevo, totalmente opuesto al anterior holgado, muerto y estropeado para resumir. Poseía una remera negra de mangas cortas, una chaqueta de cuero marrón de mangas largas y un pantalón azul. La ropa estaba casi pegada a su piel, a excepción del pantalón que era un poco más suelto para moverse con más libertad, mostrando el delgado cuerpo que disfrazaba su anterior prenda. Pero lo que más extrañaba era que se veía normal e incluso más decente de lo que esperaban, después de lo que habían le visto hacer. Su mirada se endureció al verlos de cerca como si quisiera golpearlos con los ojos.

− ¿Y tú quién eres? – Preguntó Misaki observándolo seria y molesta pero sin mostrar ninguna de las dos emociones.

− ¡Bien, eso quiere decir que no sólo se parecen en el apellido! −. Bromeó Sack cambiando su rostro por uno más divertido y con un deje de placer.

− Pregunté tu nombre.

− Uchihas −. Suspiró el pelinegro divertido – Mi nombre es Sack, es un gusto molestarte.

Se quedaron mirándose unos segundos hasta que el movimiento de la gran puerta los distrajo o al menos por el momento. Todos se dirigieron a la salida sin decir ni una palabra mientras Sack observaba la bufanda que rodeaba el cuello de la pelinegra y sonrió. Si se daba la ocasión ya sabía donde golpear.

Recorrieron a máxima velocidad deteniéndose pocos segundos. El tramo que debían hacer era largo, aún para ellos. Las misiones actuales requerían de la mayor coordinación de los shinobis. Ya no se confiaba en el juicio de los ninjas, las misiones eran planeadas antes de ser aceptadas por la Hokague y si no se conseguían shinobis con los requisitos necesarios para una misión, ésta era rechazada y derivada a otra aldea.

Ésta misión era un caso excepcional ya que no se contaba con datos suficientes de las instalaciones y porque requería de la total libertad y cooperación de los involucrados.

Estaba anocheciendo cuando estaban llegando al punto de encuentro, pero se detuvieron al escuchar el constante choque de los metales y los gritos de pelea.

Se escabulleron entre los arbustos y escondieron su chakra mientras se acercaban a la zona de pelea. Cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca pudieron ver a dos sujetos peleando violentamente. Uno de ellos tenía una pinta salvaje, de 24 años, su pelo estaba repleto de hojas y ramas y su vestimenta estaba hecha con la piel de distintos animales cosidos entre sí. Llevaba el torso desnudo cubierto por una chaqueta sin mangas de pelaje gris. Su pantalón era de distintos colores producto de distintos animales. Sus pies descalzos estaban repletos de pequeñas cicatrices. Su rostro mostraba la excitación y placer de la batalla, sus ojos verdes brillaban con cada ataque y su sonrisa expresaba la diversión que sentía, como si fuera un juego. Atacaba con dos cuchillos de 20 cm con filo de sierra, la guarda en forma de manopla de acero cubierta con filosas púas. Su enemigo le llevaba dos cabezas de alto y era el doble de ancho, aproximadamente mediría 2 metros y medio, los músculos de su cuerpo estaban exageradamente trabajados estirando su piel de color marrón natural. No tenía ropa alguna más que un pantalón corto de color negro que terminaban antes de las rodillas revelando que era lampiño. Peleaba con las manos desnudas y no le importaba, aún cuando el otro tipo lo atacaba por diferentes puntos con una increíble velocidad. Cada uno de los cuchillos tocaba su piel pero no le hacían ningún daño. Instantáneamente Kakashi y los demás afinaron sus ojos centrándose en el punto de contacto entre el arma y la piel notando que justo antes de que el filo de los cuchillos tocara la piel, ésta tomaba un color gris metálico haciéndola impenetrable.

La pelea estaba equilibrada, ambos se atacaban con la intención de matar y ninguno lograba acertar un golpe sobre el otro. De improvisto el gigante logró golpear a su contrincante en el estómago, pero al momento del impacto el cuerpo del sujeto se convirtió en barro viviente envolviéndose en su puño y atrayéndolo contra el suelo. Ese extraño barro se unió al suelo inmovilizando su brazo, el gigante instintivamente intentó liberarse tironeando con fuerza. Al ver que no resultaba acumuló chakra en su otra mano. Al ser atacada, esa sustancia barrosa se expandió formando tentáculos que se enrollaron alrededor de su brazo libre. Con ambos brazos sujetados por ese lodo el sujeto estaba indefenso y distraído, y aprovechándose de eso el joven lo atacó por la espalda haciendo brillar sus cuchillos con su chakra, pero…

− ¡HEY! −. Gritó Sack perturbando la concentración de los luchadores haciendo que el sujeto de más de 2 metros se moviera esquivando al otro que calló de cara al piso.

− ¡Sack y la re puta que te parió! ¿Sabes lo que me cuesta rasguñar a este maldito? −. Maldijo airado el muchacho en el suelo mirándolo con deseos de matarlo – Espera… ¡Si lo sabes y por eso gritaste! ¡Maldito hijo de perra te voy a matar!

Pero antes de que se lanzara su anterior contrincante lo detuvo sujetándolo de la chaqueta y alzándolo, lo cual impedía que el joven avanzara pero aún así atacaba al aire como un niño.

− Cálmate Otani, la próxima vez lo lograrás −. Habló el inmenso y semidesnudo hombre.

− ¡Púdrete Mamoru! ¡Tú y toda tu familia! –. Exclamó Otani deteniendo sus golpes.

− Ustedes son mi familia –. Contestó el gigante Mamoru devolviendo a Otani al suelo.

Al percatarse de que aquellos tipos eran el equipo con el que debían trabajar, Kakashi y el resto se apresuraron a salir de entre los arbustos para acercarse observando lo "bien" que se trataban uno a otro.

− ¿De donde sacaste eso? –. Preguntó Mamoru señalando su ropa.

− Se supone que estamos en una misión no en un baile −. Continuó Otani.

− Fue lo único que encontré en la aldea que me gustara –. Contestó Sack.

− ¿No alistas ropa cuando te mudas?

− Si pero Kana me quemó toda la ropa que tenía.

Tanto Otani como Mamoru estallaron de risa imaginando lo que debió haber dicho o hecho como para que la pequeña kitsune le quemara la ropa, o quizá sólo se reían para molestarlo. Pero el sonido de Kakashi aclarándose la garganta detuvo todas las risas y burlas.

− ¿Es mucho pedir que presentes a tus compañeros? –. Pidió el peliplateado.

− heeee jejeje no, no hay problema −. Respondió un tanto avergonzado pero sin demostrarlo – El grandote es Mamoru Shiro y el gruñón es Otani Yasei.

− Un placer conocerlos −. Saludó Mamoru.

− Aún no decimos nuestros nombres –. Mencionó Sakura.

− Son muy pocos para ser el mejor grupo de Kagegakure, ¿no? −. Interrumpió Misaki

− Si, lo mismo digo, aunque en realidad me da igual −. Dijo Otani alejándose del grupo yendo directamente hacia un árbol donde había varias prendas. Otani tomó una de ellas y estirándola se la colocó en su espalda atándola por el cuello mostrando que era una capa.

− ¿Qué le pasó? Está más irritado de lo normal −. Preguntó Sack un tanto preocupado y otro tanto divertido.

− Es que no lo eligieron como tú remplazo – Contestó Mamoru sereno.

− ¿Remplazo? ¿Tan rápido? Me fui por un día y ya me dieron por muerto.

− Ahora perteneces a otra aldea, así que es normal que te remplacen.

− ¿Ocupabas un alto rango? −. Sakura fue quien interrumpió esta vez. Mamoru le tapó la boca a Sack antes de que pudiera decir nada. Luego observó a Sakura de pies a cabeza intrigado más que nada por el tono de voz de ella. Inclinó su rostro al de ella manteniendo alejado a Sack lo más que podía.

− ¿Acaso no lo odias? –. Interrogó frunciendo los músculos de sus faltantes cejas − ¿No quieres matarlo? ¿Torturarlo hasta que te aburras? ¿Quitarle los ojos y quemarle la lengua mientras unos perros se comen sus extremidades?

La ojiverde miraba confundida y aterrada al gigante marrón que la interrogaba con preguntas carentes de sentido ¿A qué venía todo eso? Mamoru seguía mirándola como si algo estuviera mal y para él lo estaba. Normalmente cuando alguien le hablaba a Sack lo hacía con disgusto o esperando alguna estupidez por parte del pelinegro. Pero ella no esperaba ni sentía nada en contra de aquel chico, de hecho la pregunta sólo estaba colmada de curiosidad y no tenía ningún fin diferente al de saber sobre él. Eso era extraño para cualquiera que conociera a Sack.

Sakura no había alcanzado a contestar. Mamoru se había girado hacia Sack que ya estaba azul por la falta de aire, su mano le tapaba media cara. El gigante lo miraba de forma analítica mientras la cara de Sack tomaba color violeta haciendo que se desespere y empezara a golpear la mano que le impedía respirar. Mamoru lo soltó dejando que cayera sentado.

− Sigues siendo el mismo animal de siempre −. Dijo Sack mientras recuperaba su color natural.

− Él fue el segundo al mando de las fuerzas anbu de Kaguegakure.

Justo en el momento que terminó de hablar recibió un golpe en la cabeza que hizo que se le hundiera la cara en el piso. La persona que lo había atacado llevaba la misma vestimenta que tenía Sack la primera vez que había aparecido, al igual que su máscara.

− ¡Se supone que es información secreta! −. Gritó aquella persona con voz femenina.

− No te preocupes tanto, se habrían enterado en cualquier momento. No es tan difícil buscar información −. Dijo Sack tratando de tranquilizar a la recién llegada.

− ¡Mira Sack, no hables! ¡Ni siquiera una palabra!

− No puedes darme ordenes Hitomi, ya no pertenezco a Kaguegakure. Aunque ya tengas mi puesto yo siempre estaré dos pasos adelante.

La nombrada se quitó la mascara arrojándosela a Sack dándole en medio de la frente. Apresuró a peinar su cabello suelto de la forma que a ella le gustaba, atado en redondo en la nuca y con dos sembons clavados en él.

− No deberían pelear, son hermanos –. Mamoru sacó su cara del suelo mientras hablaba –. Cuando uno de ustedes se muera se darán cuenta lo mucho que se necesitan, pero para entonces será muy tarde.

− Siempre diciendo metáforas ¿verdad? −. Se burlo Sack agarrándose la frente.

− No es una metáfora.

Hitomi miraba a su hermano molesta y con ganas de regañarlo. Creía que por haber conseguido remplazarlo podría mantenerlo callado y tranquilo, por desgracia para ella no fue así. Por otro lado el grupo originario de Konoha había sido totalmente excluido de las mentes de los jóvenes Kagegakurenses. Tanto Sasuke como su hermana miraban impactados al grupo. Para la edad que debían tener y para los tiempos en los que vivían, el "mejor" equipo de Kaguegakure se comportaba como unos críos, como si no les importara nada más que divertirse. El único serio era Mamoru que aparentaba ser el mayor. Kakashi pensaba intervenir para empezar a repasar la información que tenían y poder aumentar sus posibilidades de completar la misión, pero Hitomi se le adelantó.

− Así que ustedes son los compañeros de mi hermanito −. Habló sonriéndoles amablemente.

− Héy, que yo soy el mayor −. Corrigió Sack.

− ¡Tú te callas!

− Bien ya me callo –. Susurró.

Silencio, tranquilidad, ¡un milagro!

Aprovechando el momento Kakashi comenzó a hablar.

− De acuerdo, si no hay más interrupciones, sería ideal que empezáramos a pensar en algún plan para entrar. No tenemos información suficiente como para que nuestros estrategas realicen uno, así que nos ordenaron que siguiéramos el plan trazado por su consejo.

− A nosotros nos dijeron que entráramos y sacáramos a Marin −. Dijo Otani acercándose al grupo trayendo consigo ropa que le entregó a Mamoru.

− ¿Sólo así? −. Preguntó Misaki desconsertada − ¿Qué clase de grupo de infiltración son?

− ¿Infiltración? ¿Eso le dijeron? −. Hitomí miró divertida a la Uchiha, fue ahí cuando notaron el parecido entre su hermano y ella – Nosotros no somos un equipo de infiltración, somos Kurogitsune y nos especializamos en la masacre.

* * *

Tsunade caminaba por los pasillos del edificio Hokage, se topó con una puerta que abrió violentamente entrando en una habitación llena de gente sentada alrededor de una mesa rectangular. Tsunade no dijo nada hasta sentarse en la única silla vacía ubicada en una de las puntas de la mesa, en frente de todos. Apoyando sus codos en la mesa entrelazó los dedos de sus manos a la altura de su boca y observó con determinación a la gente que tenía en frente, los líderes de los clanes más importantes, el consejo de Konoha.

− Los he mandado a llamar a estas horas porque necesito contarles un secreto que escondimos durante un tiempo −. Habló llamando la atención de todos. No tardó mucho para que empezara la lluvia de preguntas y exigencias de parte del consejo. Tsunade sólo levantó la mano mientras escuchaba el barullo que sus consejeros hacían y con gran fuerza bajó su brazo golpeando la mesa haciendo callar a todos.

− Hace un mes llegó la rana Fukasaku con un mensaje de parte del Gran Sapo Sabio acerca del futuro −. La confesión abrumó a todo, respondiendo de la misma forma que hace unos segundos. Tsunade lejos de molestarse continuó con su declaración – La información que se nos dio fue mantenida en secreto para evitar que se filtre hacia otras villas y sobre todo hacia Kaguegakure no Sato. Fukasaku nos alertó de un suceso que está a punto de suceder y ese era el retorno del Kyubi.

− ¿Qué acaso no tenemos al Jinchuiriki del Kyubi bajo nuestras órdenes? −. Preguntó Shikaku, el padre de Shikamaru, líder del clan Nara. Llevaba la misma vestimenta de siempre pero una nueva cicatriz adornaba su cara.

− Ese es el caso ya que según los sueños del Gran Sapo Sabio, Sack Vlad Rais no posee al Kyubi.

- Flashback -

− Tsunade-chan, es de extremada importancia que me escuche –. La vieja rana Fukasaku pedía a la Hokague un poco de su atención. El caso era que no hacía un mes que se le informó que se vio al Kyubi en los límites del País del Viento y el País de la Tierra, en los territorios aún no explorados del mundo. Tal información alertó a todas las naciones ninja, realizando misiones de búsquedas, tratando de encontrar la más minima pista sobre aquel suceso. No habían conseguido progreso alguno hasta que se filtró información de Kaguegakure, tales informes decían que Akatsuki había atacado su aldea buscando al Jinchuiriki del Kyubi, pero el ataque falló para fortuna de todos.

− Ahora estoy ocupada, ahora mismo tengo una reunión con el consejo y para colmo tengo que mandar una carta a una de las aldeas más peligrosas con las que hemos entrado en guerra –. Tsunade trataba de ser lo más respetuosa que podía, pero la presión de su trabajo le impedía hablar con tranquilidad. Estaba a punto de irse cuando Fukasaku habló.

− No lo entiendes, tengo que contarte el sueño del Gran Sapo Sabio, es sobre Naruto.

La oración calló como un balde de agua fría sobre la espalda de la Hokage ¿Sobre Naruto? Eso era imposible, él estaba muerto.

− ¿Qué acabas de decir? −. Preguntó si poder creer del todo, inmóvil, temblando.

− Deja que te explique.

- Flashback… del flasback -

Era un día común en el Monte Myōbokuzan, la tierra de los sapos. Pero todo cambió cuando el líder de esa hermosa tierra despertó sobresaltado, agitado, perdiendo la conciencia.

Para cuando despertó todos los habitantes de Myōbokuzan estaban cerca de él, asustados, intranquilos, incluso rezando. Con un poco de dificultad logró incorporarse en su asiento, ya era demasiado viejo "¿Cuántos?" se preguntó, "¿100, 200 años, más?" Ya cuando estuvo todo más tranquilo Shima decidió hablar.

− ¿Qué le sucedió Gran Sapo? −. Preguntó preocupada.

− Tuve… un sueño −. Contestó recordando − Y no era muy bueno.

− ¿A qué se refiere? ¿De qué era el sueño? −. Fukasaku preguntó.

− Empezaba con dos bebes, un niño y una niña, acostados en una cama, ella tenía una cabellera larga y rubia, y él poseía un pelo puntiagudo y naranja. Luego todo se ponía oscuro y muchas imágenes pasaron por mis ojos, vi a un hombre utilizar el chakra del Kyubi pero no había ningún instinto asesino, ni influencia alguna del Bijuu. El chakra del Kyubi estaba en él, pero no el Kyubi en sí –. Se detuvo un momento para tomar aire – Vi un ejército de muertos pelear contra un solo hombre en unos prados rodeados por un bosque. Vi a un Kuybi sin mente alzándose en una destruida Konoha. Y lo vi al él.

− ¿Él? – Interrumpió Gamakichi.

− Si… ¿cómo se llamaba? El chico −. Nadie sabía de quien hablaba – El hijo del Cuarto.

− ¿Naruto?

− Sí, él estaba a ahí, caminaba seguido de 50 personas todas vestidas de la misma forma, tapados por una capa y una capucha negra que los confundía con las sombras, asemejándose a fantasmas en un cementerio −. Volvió a callarse dejando a todos intrigados – Después el escenario cambió a una noche iluminada por el fuego de la guerra. El suelo estaba repleto de muertos, había tanta gente, y en medio de todas ellas estaba un sujeto parado mirando a las estrellas. Sorprendiéndome me miró fijo, lentamente levantó su mano a la altura de su hombro llevando su codo hacia atras y una inmensa figura de diez colas apareció detrás de él imitando sus movimientos, como una sombra. Y antes de que me atacara susurró: "Ya has dormido suficiente"

- Fin de los Flashbacks -

Los miembros del consejo estaban asombrados y aterrados por el sueño que le acababan de contar. Siendo ellos los responsables del bienestar de la aldea sólo escucharon la parte respecto a Konoha, lo que no los alentaba mucho.

− Entonces nuestras especulaciones no estaban del todo erradas −. Las palabras dichas por Koharu, la anciana del consejo, atrajo la atención de los demás miembros – Era obvio que no era un Jinchuiriki, pero demostró utilizar el chakra del Kyubi como dijeron nuestros anbus lo que nos indica que tiene acceso a él.

− Esta clase de discusión ya la hemos tenido −. Interrumpió Inoichi con rostro preocupado, analizando lo que había escuchado. Miraba con un solo directo hacia la anciana ya que el otro estaba tapado por un parche.

− Es cierto, volver a de esto no ayudara en nada −. Apoyó Shikaku – Hemos hablado de esto desde que escuchamos los rumores sobre el Kyubi y no nos ha servido de nada.

− Aún así debemos averiguar como es posible que utilicen el chakra del Kyubi, es muy posible que no sólo sea uno el que pueda usarlo −. Homura había levantado la voz aclarando ese pequeño detalle – Y si eso es verdad imagínense a lo que podríamos llegar a enfrentarnos.

− ¿Y que sugiere? −. Preguntó Shibi Aburame – Encerrarlo no ayudará, incluso empeoraría las cosas y ya se intentó penetrar en su mente, lo que dejó a un shinobi con problemas mentales.

− Lo único que podríamos hacer es mantenerlo en estricta vigilancia y eso también es arriesgado −. Dijo Tsunade pensativa – Lo mejor es no hacer nada y ver como salen las cosas.

− ¿Y esperar que haga algo? Para cuando nos demos cuenta ya será tarde −. Se quejó Koharu − Lo mejor sería comprobar hasta donde llegan sus capacidades sobre el chakra del Kyubi. Hacer que llegue a sus límites.

− ¿Y para eso son sus estúpidas pruebas? −. Se burló la Hokague.

− De hecho Tsunade-sama, si lo piensa bien, probar sus cualidades en una batalla podría darnos la información que buscamos. Sólo necesitamos a alguien que pueda llevarlo al extremo de su poder −. Aclaró Hiashi.

− ¡Si están pensando en la persona que creo ya pueden dar por negada esa idea! −. Gritó Tsunade.

− ¡Creo que no entiendes la gravedad de este asunto! −. Contestó Homura al mismo volumen que la Godaime.

− ¡Utilizar a Sasuke es muy arriesgado!

− ¿Y a quien sino? No tenemos a nadie capas de hacerle frente a tal nivel.

− ¿Y si sale como la última vez? ¿Cómo Naruto? ¿Qué haremos entonces?

− Lo mismo de aquella vez, encerrarlo.

− Querrás decir matarlo.

− Lo que sea necesario.

El ambiente de la habitación había cambiado notablemente, Tsunade veía con odio en sus ojos, las palabras que había escuchado eran insultantes para elle. Recordar los sucesos de ese maldito día era una tortura que se repetía todos los días en su cabeza. No estaba dispuesta a repetirlo, no importa quien fuera, no participaría de ello. Apretó sus puños con tal fuerza que sus uñas se marcaban en sus palmas.

− Teóricamente y con la afirmación del Gran Sapo Sabio, el Vlad no tiene al Kyubi, así que no debería ocurrir nada −. Comentó Shikaku tratando de tranquilizar a la Hokague.

− Hagan lo que quieran −. Dijo Tsunade retirándose del lugar, dejando al consejo sin palabras que agregar.

* * *

A kilómetros de Konoha, Sasuke miraba las estrellas sin mirar ninguna en particular, sólo estaba acostado en el césped, en silencio, sin moverse. De vez en cuando miraba de reojo a su hermana que trataba de dormir en las ramas de un árbol, se sorprendió a sí mismo al sentir la necesidad de hablarle, cosa que no había hecho desde hace mucho tiempo. Había perdido las esperanzas de volver a conseguir su aceptación hace mucho tiempo y simplemente se había resignado. Pero ahora sentía un gran deseo de decirle algo, lo que sea. Quizá ese deseo estaba relacionado con el nuevo ninja de Konoha. Sus ojos cambiaron de objetivo y se centraron en la rama del árbol que tenía enfrente a unos 15 metros de él. En ella estaban sentados Sack y Hitomi, hablando, riendo, de vez en cuando se golpeaban o mejor dicho Hitomi lo golpeaba. Ya sabía que eran hermanos, el parecido era indudable, no mucho al principio pero compartían muchas expresiones. Un hueco de envidia se formó en su corazón, no le dio mucha importancia, lo que tenía ahora era una consecuencia de sus acciones, pero aún así no pudo evitar sentirlo. Le parecía imposible que aquella persona que le había arrancado la cabeza a alguien, sólo con las manos, tuviera una hermana y encima se comportara como una persona normal.

Miró hacia otro lugar para evitar los pensamientos que corrían por su mente, se fijó en los compañeros de Sack. Otani estaba durmiendo al lado de una fogata como un animal salvaje, sin manta ni bolsa de dormir, acostado en el césped usando sus brazos como almohada. Mamoru era otra cosa, el gigante de 2 metros y medio estaba sentado inmóvil como una estatua en frente de la fogata, con la diferencia que ahora estaba vestido. Un pantalón ancho color negro y una remera blanca metida dentro del pantalón, nada más salvo unas muñequeras azules.

Se aburrió de ver dormir a esos dos y giró su cabeza hacia sus compañeros. Kakashi estaba sentado apoyándose en la corteza de un árbol, leyendo uno de sus libros ¿Cuántas veces lo habrá leído? Sakura por otro lado dormía o al menos eso parecía. Estaba acostada en su bolsa de dormir, pero le daba la espalda así que no esta seguro. Suspiró al recordar que no había nada que pudiera hacer para ser aceptado como antes. Él mismo se había condenado a esa soledad y estaba dispuesto a soportarla. Era un alivio que gente como Kakashi o Tsunade le hablaran como a un shinobi más, pero no podía decir lo mismo con el resto de la aldea, prácticamente todos lo odiaban.

− "Ahora se lo que se siente" −. Pensó, serrando los ojos, tratando de encontrar la paz de los sueños, sin notar que alguien lo espiaba.

Sack veía a Sasuke analizándolo, había sentido cuando los miraba pero eso no importaba. Él lo miraba por otra razón, lo miraba extrañado como si no aceptara algo, algo relacionado con el Uchiha.

Hitomi le dio un leve codazo para llamar su atención.

− No confundas tus recuerdos con los de otros, de eso depende tu fuerza. O echarás todo a perder −. Le dijo.

− No es nada, sólo lo miraba −. Le contestó Sack.

− Eso es mentira, lo has odiado desde que has sabido de él.

− No lo odio, simplemente sé lo que hizo.

− Tú también has hecho cosas malas y yo igual, y no es por eso que te molesta.

− No es lo mismo, a él no le lavaron el cerebro.

− ¿No?

− Bueno… ¡Basta!

Hitomi comenzó a reír viendo a su hermano debatirse internamente. Desde que eran niños siempre hacía berrinches cuando pensaba con dos puntos de vista diferentes y eso no había cambiado.

− La verdad es que no entiendo.

− Sack, no hay mucho que entender. La gente cambia por muchos motivos y la mayoría de ellos no lo elige. Tú lo hiciste gracias a taichou y él también. Su influencia fue suficiente para marcarlos a ambos.

Sack veía con sorpresa, aunque contento, a su hermana menor. Le encantaba como lograba hacer todo más simple, era algo que tenía desde niña y de verdad le fascinaba. Ambos se sonrieron dejando por terminada la discusión.

− ¿Sabes? Ayer me tropecé con Sadao, el hombre si que está viejo.

− ¿Y qué esperabas? Ya debe tener como 80 años.

− Si pero en Kagegakure no parecía tan viejo, creo que Konoha tiene problemas con la vejez. Por ejemplo, la Hokage parece de 30 y en realidad tiene como 60.

− Bueno a cada uno le debe servir las apariencias, a Sadao como espía su vejez le sirve de tapadera. Imagínate para que le serviría a la Hokage ser más joven.

− ¿Para ligarse hombres más jóvenes que ella?

Hitomi golpeó a su hermano en el hueso de su brazo, Sack abrió su boca pero no salió sonido alguno de él, sólo se frotó el brazo tratando de volver a sentirlo.

− ¿Has avanzado algo? −. Preguntó Hitomi.

− No, ni siquiera pude dar tres pasos en el cementerio.

− ¿Y eso?

− En el momento que di dos pasos dentro sentí la presión del chakra del Kyubi en mi mente. Fue como la primera vez, como si me aplastaran contra el suelo y me bañaran el cerebro con ácido. Así que la mandé a Kana a ver si Sempai nos ayudaba.

− Otra razón para no confundir tus recuerdos. Y no creo que sea buena idea exigir tanto a taichou, ya tiene suficiente con vivir en un cuerpo en putrefacción.

− Él quiere ese cuerpo, así que tendrá que esforzarse en ayudarme a conseguirlo. Además su cuerpo no está en putrefacción, sólo esta hecho mierda y él se lo buscó.

− Eso no importa, ese cuerpo camino gracias a su chakra, si en algún momento se le agotara nada de esto tendría sentido.

Sack se preocupó al ver la cara de tristeza que ponía su hermana, eso era una de las pocas cosas que detestaba de verdad. Pero siempre estaba preparado para estos casos de emergencia.

− No te preocupes todo va a salir bien, Kana ya me amenazó con matarme así que no ocurrirá nada malo. Mi vida depende de eso.

Hitomi reaccionó de la forma que esperaba, riendo. Sack se tranquilizó al verla feliz, sonrió amablemente saboreando su éxito. Ver reír a sus amigos o compartir risas con ellos era lo que más le gustaba, hacerlos irritar sólo era un juego donde todos participaban. Sin decir nada más se acercaron a la fogata donde durmieron para recobrar fuerza.

* * *

− "Se me acalambraron las piernas" −. Se quejó mentalmente un hombre vendado de pies a cabeza.

Sentado, apoyándose en la pared de una vieja choza aquel sujeto se había dispuesto a meditar en paz. Tal meditación no le servía de mucho para entrar en paz, casi nunca lo hacía. Más bien meditaba para simular el sueño que tenía, para relajar su cuerpo y tranquilizar su mente, aunque sea un poco. Había pasado un buen tiempo hasta que sintió un peso extra en sus piernas. Cuando abrió su ojo vio a un cachorro de zorro rojo en donde debían estar sus muslos. No le dio mucha importancia al principio hasta que un molesto hormigueo empezó a torturarlo expandiéndose por ambas extremidades.

− "¿Y ahora que hago?" −. Se preguntó, aunque sus piernas lo torturaran no quería perturbar el sueño de la kitsune.

Kana había llegado ni bien comenzó la noche trayendo "malas noticias." No se preocupó de este inconveniente ya que estaba seguro de que algo parecido ocurriría. Así que no tardó en solucionar ese problema, pero ahora tenía otros asuntos.

Sin despertar a la kitsune el sujeto movió sus brazos haciendo un sello en forma de cruz, e instantáneamente un clon apareció a su lado. Ese clon salió de la única habitación que tenía la choza, entrando a la sala-comedor. En ella sólo había una mesa y una silla. En la mesa estaba tallado un sello donde había dos velas en los extremos y en medio del sello, una cabeza que estaba siendo invadida por moscas y otros insectos.

El hombre vendado se sentó en la silla esperando y mirando la cabeza decapitada, que no tardó en moverse.

− Cuanto tiempo −. Dijo la cabeza, liberando larvas por su boca.

− Mucho tiempo Kazu −. Confirmó el hombre completo.

− Me imagino que estoy muerto y esto es un jutsu de Sack ¿Verdad?

− Si así es. Sack ha avanzado mucho desde que nos traicionaste, a tal punto que ya puede, literalmente, revivir a los muertos ¿Qué se siente estar del otro lado?

− No es mucho mejor que esto. Debes de estar en problemas como para recurrir a la necromancia.

− No estoy en muchos problemas, pero me cuesta creer que hallas sucumbido a ponerte el sello maldito y sobre todo que lo hallas utilizado, lo que me hace pensar en que en realidad no lo hallas utilizado.

− No se de lo que hablas.

− No trates de engañarme Kazu, se que Kabuto a mejorado en el sello y que puede hacer maravillas con él. Pero lo que me interesa son ustedes, los del medio. Los primeros sujetos en colocarles el sello no tuvieron mucha suerte y sus cuerpos no pudieron regresar a la normalidad, quedándose en esa forma monstruosa que les fue devorando el cerebro hasta no ser más que animales.

Y luego vienen ustedes, los que si pueden elegir transformarse. Pero según dijo Kana todos se trasformaron al mismo tiempo, lo que me hace pensar que alguien estaba observándolos y fue él quien los transformó y eso es lo que quiero saber.

− Siempre tratas de salvar a todos, pero nunca lo logras ¿Y qué si hay un botón de encendido? No hay forma de que ganes, no en ese cuerpo. Por eso mandaste a Sack a Konoha.

− Si y por eso ustedes lo atacaron, para probar su fuerza. Puedo darle el Kyubi a quien quiera y por eso enviaron a una horda de animales, para ver a quién había enviado. ¿Sabes lo que creo?

− …

− Creo que Madara me empezó a hacer caso e irá por la otra mitad del Kyubi. O al menos la mitad que pueden conseguir, la que está en Konoha.

− Debe gustarte mucho que vallan a atacar esa aldea.

− En realidad no, hay muchas cosas ahí que me pueden servir. Pero me divierte ver que el viejo Uchiha se dio cuenta de mi trampa, pero ya es muy tarde. Si me hubiera hecho caso desde el principio ahora ya abría ganado, pero el que gana esta vez soy yo.

− Dile a tus enemigos tus planes y logrará tiempo ya que no te creerán ¿no es así? La verdad me sorprendiste con esa táctica.

− Si, yo también. Pero siempre se puede aprovechar el orgullo Uchiha… Si hay un botón de encendido quiere decir que hay uno de apagado y eso me serviría mucho −. Se levantó del asiento acercándose a la mesa. Agarró la cabeza por los pelos y lo levantó a la altura de su cabeza. Con su otra mano se arrancó las vendas de su cara, mostrando su destrozado rostro – Me vas a decir lo que sabes.

− ¿Qué haces? −. Preguntó Kazu temeroso, sin poder serrar sus ojos, vio como su anterior jefe se descosía el parpado izquierdo, abriéndolo. Dentro del párpado no había un ojo normal. Éste ojo parecía estar vivo y no tenía forma una específica. Lo que Kazu logró ver eran cientos de gusanos largos bañados en sangre, que se movían dentro del vacío ojo. Pero el movimiento constante de las lombrices cesó de inmediato. Y de un rápido movimiento todos los gusanos desaparecieron adentrándose dentro de su cuerpo.

− Estos gusanos se alimentan de almas y le proporcionan toda la vida de la víctima a su portador. Podré ver hasta tus más íntimos secretos, nada se escapará −. Dijo causando un gran terror a Kazu, dentro del agujero donde debería haber un ojo, los gusanos empezaban a salir. Abriendo lo que serían sus bocas, se preparaban para devorar su alma – No sentirás mucho dolor al principio, así que tranquilízate, Kana está durmiendo.

* * *

Una vez de día todos se reunieron en forma de círculo para planer como entrar y salir de la base de Akatsuki donde tenían prisionera a la susodicha Marin. En el medio de todos estaba Hitomi dibujando la base con una rama. La base estaba rodeada por una muralla circular y estaba ubicada en el centro de ella. Pero entre la base y el muro, no había nada, ni siquiera suelo y lo único que los conectaba era un puente de piedra y barios cables de metal de gran tamaño. La base era un castillo inmenso, tenía cinco torres una en cada esquina, pero la más grande era la que estaba en el centro. Pero no quedaba ahí, así como era grande hacia arriba también se expandía hacia abajo, como una raíz de metal y tierra.

Hitomi dibujaba los detalles más importantes de la base. Sus ojos habían cambiado simulando a los de un halcón, pero cuando finalizó su dibujo, sus ojos volvieron a la normalidad.

− Bueno −. Dijo sorprendida – Básicamente es eso.

− Es muy grande ¿no? −. Dijo Sack restándole importancia.

− ¿Y todo eso gracias a un halcón? −. Preguntó Sakura.

− Si, es un gran beneficio a la hora de planear ataques ¿verdad? −. Contestó Hitomi.

En ese momento escucharon el graznido del halcón rojo que había invocado Hitomi. El ave se posó en el hombro de la Rais.

− Ya le mostré todo lo que pude Hitomi-san, espero que le sirva −. Dijo el halcón, liberando su voz femenina.

− Sí, es más que suficiente, pero me tienes que decir todo lo que no pude dibujar −. Respondió Hitomi.

− Hay tres guardias en medio del puente, no quise volar muy cerca para no levantar sospechas así que no pude verlos bien. También había guardias en las torres de las esquinas, pude verlos por las ventanas, pero donde había más era en la torre del medio. Esa torre está llena de monitores, computadoras, archivos y planos del lugar. Además bajé hasta donde termina la raíz, lo que es muy abajo casi no podía ver. Toda esa zona está llena de cables eléctricos y caños, la mayoría de ellos era de agua pero algunos llevaban un líquido negro que escapaba entre las soldaduras.

− ¿Y bien? ¿Qué dicen?

− Es obvio que la torre central es donde monitorean todo el edificio, así que lo primero que haremos es hacernos con el control de esa torre −. Kakashi empezó a planear el golpe en voz alta – Una vez que tengamos esa torre podremos entrar sin dificultad y las cámaras de vigilancia nos servirán para evitar los pasillos con enemigos.

− Eso esta bien pero me preocupan esos tres −. Dijo Mamoru señalando el puente del dibujo – Es muy sospechoso que halla guardias en un puente, están ahí como si supieran que no hay otra entrada posible.

− Las torres de las esquinas deben estar para evitar ataques aéreos, posiblemente los guardias se especialicen en ataques de largo alcance. En tal caso si tomamos la torre del centro, las demás torres la destruirían fácilmente matando a quien esté ahí −. Misaki había analizado lo dicho por Kakashi, apuntando las fallas – Lo que habría que hacer primero sería destruir las cuatro torres y después tomar la del centro.

− Con eso llamaríamos mucho la atención de los guardias y ya se estarían preparando para proteger la torre del centro o para atacarnos directamente −. Interrumpió Otani – Los ataques directos aéreos no servirían contra las torres, así que no podemos infiltrarnos por aire. Queda claro que la única entrada es por la puerta principal así que sin más rompemos todo y al diablo.

− Siempre pensando como un animal ¿no? −. Agregó Hitomi – Pero en cierta forma no tendrían que pensar mucho. Si el problema son los guardias y la cantidad de ellos, entonces habrá que distraerlos. Los enviamos a todos a un solo lugar y luego destruimos las torres.

− No hay lugar donde enviarlos −. Sasuke se sumó a la discusión – Si no ves bien el único lugar que podemos pisar es el puente.

Hitomi sonrió como su hermano solía hacer, de una forma maniática y divertida. Sack la imitó al saber lo que ella estaba pensando y para molestarla la sujetó de la cabeza mientras la despeinaba con la otra mano.

− ¡Esa es mi hermana genio!

Ella le dio un gancho enviándolo a volar gritándole maldiciones. Una vez que Sack tocó el suelo con su cara Hitomi compartió su idea.

Nota: Me olvidé decir que GRACIAS POR LEER jejeje creo que hasta ahora no lo había dicho ¿o si? No se, es que perdí todos los capítulos anteriores y otros que nada que ver. Sinceramente no sé para cuando va a estar el capítulo 6 pero pienso que para principios de febrero estará, si es antes mejor. La verdad el capítulo 6 es un verdadero reto.


End file.
